Legacy
by Taya K.V. Janeway
Summary: When Constance Hardbroom's sister and her husband die in a car crash,as a result,Mildred finds out her true bloodline.Many things happen to Constance and Mildred,including the premature birth of Constance's baby daughter and dealing with loss of family.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy

Chapter One: Letters and Loss

"Mildred Hubble! How many years have you been at this Academy?" The voice of Miss Constance Hardbroom, Deputy Headmistress of Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches, thundered when the girl made another mistake.

"It's the start of the fourth year." Replied Mildred timidly.

"Really, Mildred! I'm surprised at you! By now, you should be closer to mastering more advanced Spells and Potions." Constance said, her dark eyes meeting the girl's gaze. The fifteen year old seemed to shrink back and Constance inwardly felt sympathy for Mildred. At times, Mildred reacted much like Constance herself had reacted when Mistress Broomhead, Constance's Grandmother Hecketty and former Personal Tutor, had been tormenting her.

Constance thought for a moment, wondering if she should tell Mildred of her relations to Mildred's mother, but decided against it for the moment. She sighed, knowing the potential that Mildred had. She could be clumsy at times , but she had that drawing talent , shown at the end of the third year, and she was Head Girl, and Jadu Wali was Head Girl. Constance wondered how she could channel that ability, and help Mildred realize she had the potential to be a powerful witch.

"Are you all right, Miss?" Millie asked, making Constance snap back to reality.

"I'm perfectly all right, Mildred." Constance replied. "Just be more careful and mind what you are doing."

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom." Replied Milie meekly

Constance sighed again. She watched Mildred exit the Potions Lab and make her way towards the dormitories. Constance left and retreated to the Staffroom where Amelia Cackle, Headmistress of Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches, and the others sat at the table. Davina was her usual flighty self. Amelia was looking over letters. Her brows knitted together as she picked up two of them.

"Whatever is the matter, Headmistress?" asked Constance.

"There has been a tragedy with one of our pupils." answered Amelia.

"What sort of tragedy?" Constance inquired.

"A death in the family." Amelia replied.

"Who is the pupil in question?" Constance wondered.

"Mildred Hubble." Amelia looked gravely at Constance.

Constance inhaled. '_Please don't let it be Persephone.' _She thought of her sister. Persephone Lynn Hardbroom-Hubble was Mildred's mother as well as Constance's sister. Persephone had been so happy when she married Arthur Hubble and Mildred was born.

"The details are rather grisly." Said Amelia. Constance hoped that it was a relative on Mildred's father's side and not her sister. "I'm going to give the first letter to Mildred . Read the second one , Constance. It's addressed to the both of you."

Constance picked up the letter and began to read.

"My Beautiful Millie,

There are things you must know about your family. You have an Aunt, my sister. I do believe you know her quite well. She is a teacher at Cackle's Academy. She is none other than Constance Katherine Hardbroom. Our mother is Samantha Circe Broomhead Hardbroom. Yes, her mother is Mistress \hecketty Broomhead. She was born with the name Hecketty Broomhead but went by the name Wilhelmina Wormwood in Witch Academy. She didn't want anyone to know of her true bloodline and how powerful it was .

I know how badly she treated my sister. Grandmother Hecketty has always been a devious woman. I wish to have nothing to do with her and I want you to do the same. I don't want her corrupting you or harming a single hair on your head, Mildred. You, Mildred Isolt Hardbroom-Hubble, are very precious to your Dad and I. Your father and I being a wizard and witch are the real reason you were accepted at Cackle's Academy.. I want you to know that Constance will have custody of you if anything ever happens to us. I love you, my Milie. Never ever forget that.

Love always,

Mum.

Constance, if you are reading this, I love you very much. I know that I haven't been able to say when you left for Witch Training College, but I do. You are my older sister. If anything ever happens to me, I want you to raise Mildred as your own. You see, I have written my will I case of emergency because Arthur and I want to make sure that our only daughter is well taken care of. I love you and Millie both.

Love always,

Persephone."

Constance was stunned that Persephone had decided to write up a will. She heard a tormented cry a moment later and knew that it was Mildred Hubble. She got up and dematerialized, appearing where Mildred was.

"Mildred…" She began, "I don't know whom you have lost, but I can tell you that I do know what it is like to have lost someone very special."

"I just lost BOTH of my parents!" Mildred cried. "In a car crash!"

Constance immediately was frozen to the spot. Mildred saw her flinch and was about to say something, but was overcome with nausea. She was soon running to the lavatory and was violently ill. A moment later, Constance heard a thud as Mildred hit the floor. Constance rushed to the lavatory and found Mildred curled up in the fetal position, trembling like a leaf.

"Constance helped her to a sitting position and wordlessly put a tentative arm around her, shocked to the core. Persephone was dead. Her sister was dead…

"Shhh…shhhh." Constance soothed, trying it out. She wasn't one to be soft normally, but the girl had just lost her parents.

"C-Come with m-me, M-Mildred." She said as her voice began to quaver. She helped Mildred to her feet and cleared up the mess. She brought Mildred up to her room. Morgana was sitting on her cat-bed, sensing that the two humans in the room were upset.

"I have something very important to tell you. My Grandmother is Mistress Hecketty Broomhead… Her daugfhter is my mother. I have one sister, Persephone…She is…she is your mother…which makes me your Aunt." Constance told Mildred, who stared at her in disbelief.

"That's impossible…I don't believe you!" Mildred cried.

"You may think it is impossible…but it is the truth." Replied Constance. "Here is a letter from your mother. It will tell you what you know."

Mildred took the letter with trembling fingers and started to read it. She soon came to the realization that Constance was right. She began to shudder as she grieved for her parents. Constance was trying to stay strong but even she began to cry softly.

"D-Don't cry, Miss." Mildred said through her tears. "M-May…May I…stay with you?"

"Yes, you may, Mildred." Constance replied softly.

"Whoever's going to want me now? I have nobody." Mildred squeaked.

"You …You have me, Mildred Hubble. You and I have each other now…" Constance told her.

Mildred sniffed and laid down on Constance's large bed.

"Sleep, Mildred…" She heard her Form Mistress and Aunt murmur softly.

"You need to sleep to, Miss Hardbroom…." Mildred told Constacne.

"I am quite all right, Mildred." Constance replied.

"I know you use Wide-Awake Potion. Could you try to sleep?" asked Mildred.

" I am more concerned about you… The news has thoroughly drained you… You need to sleep." Constance retorted.

"Please…just try, Miss." Mildred coaxed.

"Oh, all right." Constance gave in. She soon found out that she too was emotionally drained and was beginning to get sleepy. Mildred was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Pregnancy**

Not too long after, Constance was ridden with nausea and vomiting. She had thought she had a nasty flu. She was teaching in Potions class when she suddenly had to rush off to the lavatory. Mildred was the most concerned, of all the pupils. After all, Constance was her Aunt. She retrieved Amelia who immediately assumed a genuine expression of worry.

"Constance, are you all right? Would you like some tea, dear?" She asked her swooning colleague. "I'm going to fetch a doctor."She said. "I am concerned for your health, Constance. I hope this doesn't turn into some sort of epidemic. "

Constance knew better than to protest against the Headmistress. Amelia knew what she was talking about. Amelia sent for the doctor who came as soon as she was able. She was a General Practitioner. Constance didn't like male doctors. A full exam was performed. The doctor left the room and told Amelia who was flabbergasted. The doctor returned and informed Constance.

"Miss Hardbroom, you have nothing to worry about. You're not ill with anything contagious. You're pregnant." She said.

Constance was shell-shocked. "P-Pregnant? Are you quite sure?" She asked.

"Yes, you are six weeks along." The doctor told her.

"Six weeks?" Constance cried.

"Yes…Judging by your reaction, you are not happy with the news. If you like, we can discuss other options…" The doctor ventured.

"If you are suggesting abortion, I will do no such thing…It's not that I don't want this…you see, my niece just lost her parents. She is a pupil at this school. Her mother was my sister. This is just a little too much right now." Constance told her.

"Oh…I'm so sorry for your loss…" The doctor said sympathetically. "I will refer you to an Obstetrician, Dr. LeCoeur. She's a very good friend of mine. I need you to start taking prenatal vitamins so you can ensure the healthy development of your baby."

"Yes,yes…whatever needs to be done." Constance agreed.

After the doctor left, Constance sat in her room.

"Miss Hardbroom?" She heard the timid voice of her niece call. She couldn't blame Mildred for not calling her Aunt Constance. Perhaps it was too soon…

"Yes, Mildred?" Constance answered.

"Are you okay?" Mildred inquired, carefully.

"Yes…If you haven't heard already, I am…pregnant."

"Are you…happy about it?" asked Mildred.

"It is very new to me…I can't blame anything on an innocent infant." Constance admitted.

"I'll be here to help you…Aunt Constance." Mildred told her.

Constance's heart skipped a beat. She lifted her face to look at her niece.

"I'm glad to have you…Millie." She said tentatively. "Will you change your surname to Hardbroom-Hubble? Your mother's full name was and will always be Persephone Lynn Hardbroom-Hubble."

Mildred thought for a moment. "I couldn't think of any better way to honour her memory as well as Dad's. So, from this day on, I am and always will be Mildred Isolt Hardbroom-Hubble."

Constance's eyes were shining.

"We'll get Miss Cackle to get in touch with a judge to make it legal." Mildred said.

"Mildred… It has always been legal.. But, when you entered the Academy, your mother didn't want any special treatment because of your bloodline, so she put your name as Mildred Hubble." said Constance. "This is why I have always been hard on you. I want to see you succeed as the powerful witch I know you can be. When you showed that talent at the end of the previous school year, I knew of your true potential."

"We will have to think of names…" Mildred said thoughtfully. "Who is the father?"

"His name is Edward Malkavian, a wizard I had known since Weirdsister College." Constance told Mildred.

"You went to Weirdsister College?" Mildred was incredulous. "I thought you went straight to Witch Training College after Witch Academy?"

"No…I went to Weirdsister College before Witch Training College." Constance admitted. "That is how I know what a prestigious Magickal College it is."

Mildred smiled softly. Miss Hardbroom was opening up. She was becoming so special to Mildred. "What names would you like for a boy? And the same for a girl?"

"Well…I have no idea what I would even name a boy…probably something after the father…. As for a girl, it only seems fair to name her Constance Night star Lynn Hardbroom. Constance, after myself, because I have always wondered what it would be like to have a Constance Hardbroom Jr. Nightstar because I would like something reflective of the Magickal and Mystical besides my name, and Lynn is after your mother because it was her middle name. But the baby wouldn't be called Connie as that nickname I only let my parents and sister call me it. She would be called Star."

"Star…That's pretty, Aunt Constance." Mildred said.

"Thank you. It is also unique." Constance replied.

"It is." Mildred agreed. "Well, little one, whatever you may be, you have a mother and a cousin who can't wait to see you when you are ready to come." Said Mildred, leaning towards Constance's still-flat abdomen.

Constance softened." "Hello, little one…" She began . "I don't know when hearing begins to develop, but if you can hear me, this is your…Mummy's voice. I am not sure what sort of a mother I will be to you. My mother was always very loving, but my Grandmother was very hurtful and still is… She hurt me very badly, little one. And I don't want her to ever influence you in any way, hurt you, or even touch one hair on your head." She echoed the words which her sister had said in the letter to Mildred.

Mildred fetched Constance a glass of water when she began to get queasy again.

"Would you please pass me the prenatal vitamins? " Constance asked. "The doctor told me to start right away." Mildred did as told, passing her Aunt the small container. Constance dutifully took her vitamins.

An announcement was soon made to the school.

"HB pregnant?" The girls were stunned.

"I'm sure you all know that Mildred Hubble is Miss Hardbroom's niece. She has officially taken her birth name of Mildred Isolt Hardbroom-Hubble following the deaths of her parents, her mother having been Persephone Lynn Hardbroom-Hubble. Miss Hardbroom is also her legal guardian. Please do not treat Mildred any differently." Said Amelia. "Bullying is and will not be tolerated."

"Yes,Miss Cackle." Chorused the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Developments**

Over the next few months, the baby grew and developed. Constance was visiting the OB/GYN regularly, doing everything as told. Mistress Broomhead had heard about the pregnancy and was furious. She came unannounced, ready to chastise her grand-daughter.

"Mistress Broomhead, I am not the little girl you bullied and pushed around! I am agrown woman and you are no longer in control of me." Constance warned.

Mildred was ready to defend her Aunt.

"Here's the little failure now!" Sneered Hecketty.

"Don't you dare call my niece a failure! That's correct, she knows ALL about her bloodline and what you've done to me over the years!" Constance growled.

Amelia, Imogen and Davina came up behind Constance and Mildred.

"We have notified Mr. Hallow as well as OFWITCH and the Witches' Guild. One of the witches has the power to read memories." Amelia began. Hecketty's face went pale. "That's right, Constgance showed her how you locked her in a cold, damp dungeon whenever she made a mistake." Amelia said. "Also how you backhanded her and whipped her. Constance is not yours to do with as you wish. The Witches' Guild will decide your fate. Granted, you will no longer be a part of OFWITCH or allowed to teach any longer."

Hecketty saw the fury in the witches' eyes. She backed against the door.

"Now you know what it's like to feel trapped. You don't like it, do you?" Mildred asked, her enraged gaze burning into the older woman's eyes. "I swear on my mother's grave, if you EVER touch my Aunt again, I will not hesitate to do to you what you did to her!"

"Stupid girl, do you think you can threaten me?" Hecketty said, stopping in her tracks as she saw sparks forming in the girls hands, which made an electric crackling noise.

"I'll repeat myself once more. If you go near my Aunt or family again, and that includes the teachers and pupils of Cackle's Academy, I will make your life a living hell." Mildred said in a low voice, which made Hecketty afraid.

A knock at the door sounded, and Artemis Ravenwing of the Witches' Guild strode in, followed by Ellone Moonlight, the young memory reader, Yoruyonaka Akiyama, and Mr. Hallow, Chair of Governors.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Miss Ravenwing asked.

"Mildred was trying to defend her Aunt, Constance Hardbroom." The voice of Ethel Hallow was heard. Constance was stunned. Mr. Hallow nodded in recognition to his daughter and acknowledged what Mildred had done.

"It is my understanding, after speaking to the Memory Reader, Miss Ellone Moonlight, that Hecketty Broomhead had tormented Miss Hardbroom throughout her life, physically, mentally, and emotionally, under the excuse that she was doing it for her own good, being her Maternal Grandmother. She should know that it is against the rules of the Witches' Guild and the Witches' Code. Is a main rule of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the phrase 'Harm Ye None' , which is similar to the Hippocratic Oath of Doctors and other Medical Professionals 'First Do No Harm'?" Asked Mr. Hallow.

"It is indeed, Mr. Hallow." Answered Yoruyonaka Akiyama, Japanese member of the guild.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Akiyama-san." Mr. Hallow replied. Miss Akiyama bowed as a form of respect.

What did Mistress Broomhead do to harm Constance, Miss Moonlight?" Asked Miss Akiyama to Ellone.

"Whipped her with this leather whip, Madam." Ellone held the offending piece of evidence that had been confiscated. "Also hit her and put her down, making Constance who was a young girl at the time, doubt her abilities. When the girl made a mistake, she was shut away in a cold, dank dungeon."

Constance's eyes widened in terror.

"It's all right, Miss. You're safe…" Ethel said, going to her Form Mistress' aid, Mildred not far behind.

"She has scars on her wrists and along her shoulders." Mildred said. "This is the reason for the high-necked, long-sleeved dresses."

"Thank you, Mildred." Miss Ravenwing said, turning to see Hecketty about to escape. "Oh, no you don't, Hecketty Broomhead. Surely you'll stay and find out our verdict?" She asked with a hint of malice in her voice.

"Yes, Your Honour." Hecketty replied,meekly.

"Hecketty Helen Broomhead, alias 'Wilhemina Wormwood'. You are hereby banned from teaching as well as expelled from OFWITCH, and a restraining order shall be placed. You are never to set foot near your offspring and her bloodline: Constance, Mildred, Constance's unborn child as well as any future children she may have and any future generations from Constance or Mildred. Cackle's Academy is under this protection as well as the teachers, Miss Cackle's niece Gabrielle Gribble, the pupils, graduates and alumni, Weirdsister College, or any of the school of Magic and their teachers and students. If you do not abide by these rules, you will be incarcerated in prison for the rest of your life." Said Miss Ravenwing.

"Yes, Your Honour." Hecketty repeated, looking as though she was about to cry. She was then unceremoniously kicked out on the street.

Constance was trembling as she laid a hand on her just-visible bump. She dropped to her knees. Amelia and Mildred grabbed her by the arms before she hit the floor.

"It's over, Constance. Hecketty Broomhead will never hurt you again." Amelia soothed her Deputy Head. Constance was broken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Aggravation**

During the second trimester, Constance knew that she really needed to avoid any stress. She stayed away from any beverages with Caffeine as it wasn't good for her baby. When she started feeling real kicks from her baby, she smiled, patting the area where she'd just been kicked. She felt another gentle kick in return.

"Hello, little one. I can't wait until you are born. You are very special and I am going to protect you, I promise." She vowed. "I can't let anything bad happen to you."

It was during a visit from the wizards of Camelot College, that Constance began to experience mood swings. It was the combination of impressionable young girls with unruly boys that put Constance on edge. During the dinner, the pupils were very loud and boisterous. Constance was massaging her temples in an attempt to keep herself calm, but she was unsuccessful.

"QUIET!" She shouted, unable to control her temple.

"Miss Hardbroom, calm down." Said Mildred to her Aunt, as it was during 'school hours' and Constance wasn't on Maternity Leave yet. "You know you need to stay calm. It's not good for the baby."

"I know, but these BOYS… You know young witches and wizards are not a good combination." Constance said and got extremely dizzy. She began wavering, unsteady on her feet.

"Miss Hardbroom!" cried Amelia, catching her fainting colleague. "Your Honour, please call Miss Hardbroom's doctor." She gave the Chief Wizard the number.

"Yes, of course, dear lady." Egbert Hellibore said, dematerializing to the office. He returned ten minutes later. "She's on her way." He said, kneeling by Constance. "Hold on, Miss Hardbroom." He urged. Constance, in her dizziness, wondered why he was so worried about her.

Dr. LeCoeur arrived and ushered Constance to her room to examine her. Once she was done, she spoke to Constance.

"You have to be careful, Constance." You very nearly went into premature labour." She told her.

"What?" Constance was stunned. "Why did this happen?" She asked.

"Because you weren't careful. You let stress take hold of you. You have to control your temper. The next time you lose it, you could lose your child." Dr LeCoeur replied.

"I almost lost my baby?" Constance asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, you did. You have to take better care of yourself." The doctor said.

"This would not be the first time I have been told that." Constance said, sheepishly.

"Shouldn't you listen to others' advice, then?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, I should." Constance replied embarrassed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Labour (Warning: Slightly Graphic)**

Over the next few months, Constance was a lot more careful and taking much better care of herself. She managed to make it to 34 weeks gestation. She made her way to the Staffroom and sat down, looking as though she saw a ghost.

"Are you all right, Constance?" Davina asked, as she came out of the cupboard.

"I'm fine, Miss Bat." Constance said through gritted teeth. She knew how Davina could get into a state of hysteria. She was easily excitable. Constance didn't want her to make a scene. The slightest upset would send Davina Bat back into the stationery cupboard from whence she came. She didn't want to excite the Chanting Mistress, nor did she want Davina to dote over her, treating her as some invalid, simply because she was pregnant.

Constance got herself a drink and left the Staffroom. She went to Amelia's office.

"Ah, Constance, what can I do for you?" Amelia asked.

"I am not feeling entirely myself, Headmistress." Constance said, which made an alarm go off in Amelia's head.

"Constance…Is there something you're not telling me?" Amelia asked her Deputy.

"No,Headmistress… I have a Potions class to run." Constance said, avoiding the question. She turned on her heel and rushed out. Amelia raised a brow. This was not like Constance at all. Either, Constance was nauseous, or she was going into labour…

Constance walked to the Potions Lab where the Fourth Years were waiting.

"Today, we will be learning…" Constance began and paused, taking a deep breath. She haddn't gotten to tell the pupils about the day's lesson yet. Mildred was on edge. Her thoughts echoed the Headmistress' thoughts. She was afraid that Constance Hardbroom, Deputy Headmistress of Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches, was going into labour… That thought was confirmed when Constance's water broke.

Constance gasped as amniotic fluid began trickling down her leg. Mildred was on her feet in a flash.

"Ethel, get Miss Cackle, please." Constance asked, closing her eyes. She knew it was not long until contractions began. She gripped the chair in front of her.

When Constance felt the first contraction, she gasped. She inhaled sharply, beginning to recite her Lamaze training. She winced, panting. Mildred couldn't contain herself anymore. She was in front of Constance in a nanosecond.

"Enid, could you please get a glass of water for Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred asked.

"Of course. Sit down, Miss Hardbroom." Said, Enid leaving the room. Constance did as told. Enid returned a couple minutes later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Arrival (Warning: Graphic chapter)**

Mildred had made sure that Constance was sitting down so that she didn't get hurt. She turned to Maud.

"Maud, keep an eye on the clock, will you?" She asked.

"Of course, Millie." Maud told her friend. She automatically was up, watching the clock.

"Aunt Constance…look at me ." Mildred told Constance. "Is it the baby?" Mildred was supposed to call her Miss Hardbroom during school hours, but this was an emergency.

"Yes…I'm in the 34th week of pregnancy. It's six weeks early." Constance said and cried out suddenly, grabbing Mildred's hand. She'd dismissed that Midred had called her Aunt Constance during school hours, regarding the circumstances.

"It's okay, it's okay. Breathe…" Mildred coached.

"Millie…" Constance was unable to hide the fear in her voice. "I'm afraid."

"I know you are. But we're right here with you." Mildred replied, gazing directly in her Aunt's eyes.

The contraction soon passed

Amelia rushed down the corridor and to the Potions Lab, She looked a bit disheveled.

"Constance, is it time?" She asked.

"Yes. But it is too soon." Constance replied, trying to keep her composure.

"Contractions are not very close together." said Maud.

"Thank you, Maud. Constance…can you stand?" Amelia asked her colleague.

"I think so…" Said Constance as Mildred and Enid helped her to her feet.

"Let's get you to your room…" Said Amelia. "Dr. LeCoeur's on her way."

Mildred held Constance's hand as Amelia stood supporting her Deputy, Maud, Enid and Ethel followed behind in case she wavered. They arrived at Constance's room and Amelia helped Constance into bed.

"You may go to your next class, girls. Mildred, stay with your Aunt." Amelia told the girls. "If Miss Hardbroom wishes for any of you to be here later on, I will fetch you."

"M-Maud should be here t-to let the d-doctor kn-know about the contractions." Said Constance, shuddering a bit.

"the contractions are still far apart…" Said, Maud, now looking at the clock in the room.

Five minutes later, Constance stiffened in another contraction.

"Ten minutes apart, but I can't be sure until the next one." Maud told Amelia.

Dr. LeCoeur arrived and checked Constance. "Two centimeters." She announced. "Dilation isn't happening very fast. This being your first baby, it could last twenty-four hours or more."

A few hours passed and the contractions were starting to come closer together. Mildred was coaching Constance through Lamaze.

"Three minutes apart." Said Mildred, having taken over for Maud.

"Cervical dilation is at seven centimeters. Three more to go and Constance should be ready to start pushing." The doctor said. Constance's body shuddered with the force of the contractions.

"You're all right." Mildred soothed, stroking Constance's forehead. The Deputy Headmistress' protruding abdomen was tight and her forehead was beading with sweat. Amelia placed a cold cloth against her neck.

"The baby has no idea what is going on. For nine months, it has a cozy warm shelter. Then the fluid begins to drain. The baby is just as afraid as you are, Constance." Dr. LeCoeur explained. Constance bit her lip, trying to stifle a scream.

Three more hours passed and Constance was ready to push.

"At the start of the next contraction, I want you to push as though you are on the toilet, for lack of a better expression." Dr. LeCoeur instructed. Constance nodded, wiping the salty perspiration off of her forehead. She set her jaw and pushed, Mildred holding her hand the entire time.

Dr. LeCoeur guided the baby's head and instructed Constance to push again. Constance's body heaved with exertion.

"Mil, Amelia, would you like to see the head?" The doctor asked. Mildred and Amelia nodded. They went to the foot of the bed, and looked under the blanket.

"Good girl, Constance. This is absolutely amazing…" Amelia breathed in total awe.

"I knew you could do this…" Said Mildred.

The head was soon out.

"It looks just like you, Aunt Constance." Said Mildred.

"Are you certain, Mil?" Constance asked, a hopeful note tinged her voice.

"Yes, I'm certain." Replied Mildred.

"It's just one more push and you'll be a mother." Dr. LeCoeur told Constance.

Constance recited her Lamaze breathing and got ready to push for the last time. She pushed with even pressure and soon a cry was heard.

"It's a girl!" Dr. LeCoeur announced. "Name?" She smiled as she tended to the baby and Constance.

"Constance Nightstar Lynn Hardbroom, Star for short." Constance replied.

A look of concern came over the doctor as she weighed little Star.

"She's about four pounds…Low birth weight." She said, concerned. "She's having some trouble."

"What's wrong with my baby?" Asked Constance, frightened.

"She scared herself when she took her first breath.. She's having trouble with her sucking reflex and is exhausting herself." Said Dr. LeCoeur. "I'm sending you to the Hospital straight away." The doctor looked worried. She sent for an ambulance as she placed a tiny mask over the baby's mouth and nose. The ambulance soon arrived and sped away with Constance and the baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Star**

As Constance was admitted so that she could recover, Star was whisked off to the NICU, the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. The doctors and nurses were busily checking her vitals and her reflexes. I was soon decided that she had a common problem preemies had; she didn't quite get the suck-swallow-breathe routine and ended up panting and tiring herself out.

Dr. LeCoeur went to give the news to Constance and Mildred.

"So, this is a normal occurrence in preemies?" Constance asked.

"It is quite common. She just needs to remember to breathe, especially when feeding, so for the next few days, she is to take medication once daily by a dosage syringe through the nipple of a bottle, and when feeding her, I want you to stroke her throat gently with a finger to encourage swallowing, when bottle-feeding, the bottle has to be held perfectly horizontal so that she doesn't aspirate the milk or formula." The doctor told her.

Constance was a new mother so this was very new to her. "What about if she starts panting, what do I do then?"

"Encourage her to breathe and slow down, and hush her gently, placing the tips of your fingers on her chest." The doctor replied.

"Will I get to see her? When can I hold her?" asked Constance. Mildred held her Aunt's hand.

"You may see her today. You may touch her and talk to her. She's being kept in the NICU overnight for observation. You can hold her tomorrow and if all goes well, she'll stay with you in your room until your discharge." Said Dr. LeCoeur.

Constance wasted no time. She moved carefully from the hospital bed to the wheelchair. The nurse brought her to the NICU. Constance scrubbed up and put on a sterile robe and cap. She went inside the unit and was brought straight over to an isolette with her tiny daughter in it.

"Hello, Star. This is your Mummy's voice." Constance said in a soft tone, placing her hand inside the armhole closest to the baby's face. "Can you open your eyes for Mum?" She murmured. Star opened her eyes a crack. "There's my strong girl, opening her eyes for the first time. Mummy loves you very much…princess." Constance said hesitantly. "Hello, my Constance Nightstar." Star's tiny hand reached up and grasped Constance's finger. "Mummy will see you tomorrow." Constance promised, tears coming to her eyes.

When Constance returned to the room, Mildred was waiting for her.

"How is Star?" Mildred asked.

"She looks so tiny…" Constance replied. "But she's perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Complications.**

Immediately following the NICU visit, Constance was looking paler than usual. Mildred was concerned, so she posed the question to her Aunt.

"Are you feeling all right, Aunt Constance? You're rather pale…" She asked.

"I'm fine…" Constance started to stay, but she was overcome with dizziness and pain. She knew from experience that this could be disastrous. "G…Get Dr. LeCoeur." She said through gritted teeth.

Mildred did as told and the doctor came quickly. She checked Constance to see if there was a tear somewhere.

"Constance…stay with me. You've got a tear in your uterus and are beginning to hemorrhage. I have to repair it." Dr. LeCoeur told Constance as she wheeled her out of the room.

"May I go visit Star?" Mildred asked the doctor.

"Yes, just make sure you wash up and do everything that I had told you to do." Dr. LeCoeur said as she rushed Constance to the Operating Room.

Mildred went to the NICU. She scrubbed up and put on sterile garments, and went over to Star's isolette.

"Hello, little one. I'm your cousin, Mildred. Your Mummy is indisposed at the moment. She had some problems. I'm very worried about her. If something were to happen to her, I don't know what I would do." Mildred said as she placed her hand in the isolette. Star grabbed her finger.

"You are so beautiful." Mildred murmured.

Meanwhile, Dr. LeCoeur worked to repair the tear in Constance's uterus. Constance had been put under. Using dissolvable stitches, the doctor worked quickly. Soon after, the tear had been repaired successfully and she sewed up the incision made at the bikini line, much like a Caesarean incision. She'd also given Constance a transfusion. After she dressed the wound, she wheeled Constance to the recovery room. A nasal cannulae had been placed in her nostrils while she recovered and came to.

Mildred finished with Star and was by her Aunt's side when the anesthetic wore off. Dr. LeCoeur was on the other side. Constance groaned softly, her eyes still shut.

"Aunt Constance? Mildred asked, worried. "What's the matter with her, Doctor?"

"She's coming round after having been put under for the surgery. She'll be all right, Mil." Dr. LeCoeur replied. "Constance, can you hear me?"

Constance opened her eyes groggily, a little woozy.

"The surgery was a success. I was able to repair the tear with no problems. You've also been given a transfusion to boost your platelet count." Said the doctor. Constance turned her head, beginning to get nauseous. The doctor quickly sat her up and placed a kidney pan by her lips. Constance retched up the anesthetic with a small groan.

"Take it easy, Constance." Said the doctor. She helped her lay back down. Constance came to fully after the anesthetic had worn off. The nasal cannulae was removed.

"May I go back to my room?" She asked.

"I don't see why not." The doctor replied.

Constance was wheeled back to her hospital room in the Maternity ward. Mildred stayed by her Aunt's side.

"Will this hinder my discharge and Star's as well?" Constance asked.

"It might. We will see how you are doing tomorrow. The outer stitches will be removed in two weeks. I will make a house call to the Academy at that time." Said the doctor. "You should still be able to hold Star tomorrow. Having her be discharged from the NICU tomorrow morning should make your recovery quicker."

Constance smiled. She was happy that the doctor was considering her baby's discharge.

"You should be able to shower once your dressing has been changed to dressing strips. The nurse will be along later to change the dressing." Dr. LeCoeur told her. "If all goes well, and there are no more complications, you and Star should be discharged tomorrow night."

Constance's smile grew even wider.

"But when you return to the Academy, you need to take it easy. It will be good for you that your Maternity Leave will be starting. " You need to relax." The doctor told her.

"Yes, ." Constance nodded. She knew better than to disobey her doctor's orders. She'd done that once with rather disastrous results.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Constance's Return**

The next day seemed to come quickly because before Constance knew it, she was allowed to hold Star and Star was healthy enough to be discharged from the NICU.

Constance held the small bundle skin-to-skin and was allowed to bond with her. She already knew how to feed Star, winder her, and change her nappy. Stat looked around, but the light was too bright for her so she shut her eyes with a little cry.

"There, there, Princess." Constance soothed, "Mummy's right here, little love." She knew that a newborn's vision would be blurry until their eyes changed.

"She's perfect. She looks just like you." Mildred marveled.

"She does." Constance agreed. The nurse came to change the dressing and made sure that enough strips had been used to cover the stitches. Constance was shown how the strips went on and told how to change them when necessary.

That night, Constance was discharged with the baby and driven to the Academy. She was brought to the Staffroom.

"I have to give Star her medicine." She said. Mildred retrieved one of the syringes and a baby bottle nipple. Constance gave the baby her daily dose of medicine.

"She's beautiful, Constance." Amelia smiled.

"Thank you. Ohhh… I know…Star's hungry. Mummy will nurse you soon." Constance said as Star began to fuss hungrily.

Mildred went off to her room, thoroughly exhausted.

"Well, Millie…What did HB have? Maud asked.

"A four pound baby girl… Constance Nightstar Lynn Hardbroom, known as Star… She had to stay in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit overnight for observation and she and Aunt Constance weren't discharged until tonight because the doctors wanted to make sure that neither of them had any complications." Mildred explained. "But, Aunt Constance had a tear in her uterus and started hemorrhaging. Surgery was done to repair it as well as a transfusion. Star had trouble with the suck-swallow-breathe reflex and would pant and tire herself out. She's been put on medication for the next few days to teach her to remember to breathe after sucking and swallowing, and to remember to breathe. She still has the problem with the sucking reflex."

"Is Miss Hardbroom all right now?" Asked Maud.

"She is, but she needs to relax in order to recover from both the birth and surgery. The incision is very tender so it's hard for her to move." Mildred replied.

Meanwhile, Constance sat down in an easy chair, supported by pillows. She placed a shawl over her chest to maintain her modesty and coaxed little Star to latch on. Star was having trouble finding the nipple. She let out a tiny frustrated cry.

"It's all right. Take it easy. You'll get it, little love."" Constance murmured, guiding her towards the nipple. Star found it and latched on, beginning to suckle. Constance stroked the preemie's throat to make thing easier for her. Star was able to get a few ounces in her before she began to pant.

"All right, all right, slow down, Star. Breathe…" Constance encouraged, placing her fingertips on the preemie's heaving chest. " Nice and slow…that's it…Shhh." After a moment, Star's breathing began to calm.

"There you go…" Constance crooned.

Normally Constance was not one to sweet-talk anyone or call them cute little nicknames, but this was her daughter. Usually, Constance called Star 'little love' or 'Princess', but the fact that Star was so tiny and helpless made her think about mewling newborn kittens, so she also called her "Kitten". The only other person she called a nickname was Mildred, now that the girl had found her true bloodline.

"There's Mummy's good girl." Constance said to the newborn as she began to wind her. Star lay against the rag on Constance's shoulder.

"All right, come on." Constance coaxed.

Mildred came in. "She's just finished a feed, I see." She smiled. "Her room has a windowpane so she doesn't catch anything."

Constance merely nodded. Star burped after a while.

"What a good girl you are." Constance praised. Star was a bit fussy.

"Come on, let's go see what the matter is." Constance told her baby, going up to Star's room. Ten minute's later, she sat boding with her daughter in her own dormitory next door, gazing at her with love.

That evening, Constance was getting Star ready for bed. She changed her nappy and got her ready for her first bath which was a sponge bath. She took out a warm cloth and dipped it into warm soapy water. She gently ran it along Star's tiny body. She made sure to stay away from the umbilical cord area as it was extremely tender.

"Don't be afraid. This is just a cloth. It won't hurt you, I promise." She murmured softly, running it over Star's tiny arms and upper body. She sat Star forward and washed her little back. Once she was done with the baby's upper body, she carefully washed her lower body. Putting a clean nappy on her, she wrapped Star in a clean towel.

"Mummy will wash your hair tomorrow when she has someone to help her." She told the baby. Star snuggled into the fluffy towel, letting out a little cry of protest.

"I know…You didn't like your bath. " Constance chuckled. She dressed the preemie, holding her close. "This is your first night home." She told her. "I know you are scared but it will get easier.

Constance rocked the baby in her arms as she took her around the Academy for a tour.

"This is your room. Your changing table is along the wal on the right side of the window. Your cot is along the wall on the left size. The ebony black rocking chair is by the window and your wardrobe which matches every piece of furniture in the room since the wood is black, is by the door." She said to Star.

After she showed Star the nursery and her own room, she went to the Potions Lab to show her where she had taught for years and would go back to teaching \potions class when she returned to work following Maternity Leave.

"And this is Mummy's desk, and the lab tables, and the mini-cauldrons." She said in a soft voice. "I'm going to show you the Staffroom next."

After she had gone on a tour of the entire castle, she went to get herself ready for bed and settle Star down for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: First Night Home (Warning: Graphic Violence in this chapter as well as very mild language)**

That first night back at Cackle's Academy, Constance paced the halls with the fussy newborn, trying to soothe her to sleep. She held her skin-to-skin and Star was listening to her heart.

"Shh-shh-shh." Constance murmured repeatedly. The tiny baby had been regularly taking in calories which was good so that she could get her weight up.

Ethel and Mildred awoke to the sound of the squalling cries.

"Is she all right, Miss Hardbroom?" Ethel asked.

"Yes, she's just a little scared. She's not used to being outside of the womb yet." Constance answered, bouncing the baby lightly.

"May I?" asked Ethel softly.

"Of course…" Constance said quietly. She laid Star in Ethel's arms and Ethel swayed gently with her. "Look at you…" She marveled. "You're so beautiful… Oh… What are you trying to do there?" She asked when she noticed the baby's head and neck flopping. "Hold on…" Ethel supported Star's head. "You're not strong enough yet…But you will be…"

Constance watched all this with a soft expression.

"You're supposed to be in bed, young lady." She told her baby girl.

Mildred came up. "Aunt Constance, you're exhausted. Let us look after her."

"Not tonight, Mil… It's her first night home and I would like to bond with her." Constance said.

"Well…let me at least stay with you so that you can get some sleep. You have got to take it easy since you've just given birth and had surgery." Mildred insisted.

"All right… You, Mildred Isolt Hardbroom-Hubble, are very stubborn, just like me." Constance gave a soft laugh.

Millie took the newborn in her arms and went into her Aunt's bedroom with Constance.

"I should try to see if she'll nurse again…" Constance said thoughtfully. "She's been having trouble latching."

"What about a Lactation Consultant, Aunt Constance?" asked Mildred.

"I'm rather self conscious because I have scars…" Constance said after a moment.

Mildred's expression darkened. "Damned Grandmother Hecketty!" She said. "Well… now that we have a phone-line in, maybe you could talk to one over the phone?"

"I don't know…perhaps if I continue to have trouble, I will…" Said Constance. "And I don't appreciate the use of profanity."

"Maybe so, but she still didn't have the right to whip you…" Mildred protested. "She hurt you badly enough that there are emotional scars as well. I know this for a fact! It isn't right!" Tears stung her eyes. Star was quiet, cradled against her mother. She'd gone quiet as soon as there was a change of emotions in the room. "I…I… I've seen the scars…the ones on your wrists and shoulders and the ones on your back." Mildred said. Constance gulped, remembering…

"_You wicked girl! You've made another mistake!" Hecketty fumed. "Mistakes are not to be tolerated… You know the punishment…"_

"_No…please don't… Grandmother please…" Young Constance pleaded. _

_Hecketty whirled. "What did I tell you about calling me that?" She seethed._

"_I'm sorry, Mistress Broomhead…" Constance squeaked._

"_It's much too late for that…" Hecketty took out her leather whip and the girl's eyes widened in fear. She raised her hand as she caught Constance by the wrist, and she reminded Constance of a Cobra about to strike. Her arm went down and the sound of a whip crack was heard. Constance cried and sobbed but knew it would only be worse if she tried to get away…_

Constance was shivering in fear and Mildred had quickly placed the baby in a cradle. Morgana's hackles were raised at the sight of her mistress upset, and she snarled, on edge.

Mildred took a hold of Constance. "Aunt Constance, you're safe. You're in your room at Cackle's Academy. You are safe, do you hear me?" Mildred's voice raised, trying to rouse Constance out of her fugue.

Constance crumpled into her niece's arms and cried.

Mildred sat shushing her while rocking Star's cradle with her foot. "Shhhhh, shhhh…" She soothed, rocking back and forth. " You have a beautiful but tiny baby girl who will love you. She already does. Look how she calms when she's with you. It's your heart she listened to when she was inside of you. And it's your heart she listens to now when she snuggles up against your chest."

Constance gulped and sat up. "Can I see my baby girl?" She asked softly.

"Of course, she's yours." Mildred lifted the baby from the cradle. "Mummy's just a little scared. She needs you, Star-Star, to make her calm again. Mildred told her, laying her in her Mummy's arms.

Constance smiled gently at the nickname for Star and took the newborn into her arms. "Mummy's here now, Star. Mummy will never, ever hurt you. Mummy promises." She crooned gently.

"The cycle needs to stop now, Aunt Constance. And it needs to end with you and go no further. I have thought you were scary, but I could never, ever hate you. You've been feared for too long." Mildred said and touched Constance's cheek. Constance was about to flinch away, but she shuddered and leaned into the caress with a soft sigh.

"Star needs a feed." Mildred told her, noticing that Star began to work her little mouth like a fish. Constance sighed as she unbuttoned her purple pyjama top. She laid Star against her stomach, tummy-to-tummy, and coaxed her to nurse. Star's tiny body was tense and curled up but she soon relaxed and her hunger was satisfied. Constance began whispering gently to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: "My Immortal" ( Songfic Chapter, My Immortal is by Evanescence)**

The next day, Mildred was busy with her classes. She was trying to keep busy to distract herself. She hadn't been able to grieve properly and it was beginning to show.

Amelia was starting to get worried about her, so she summoned Constance to her office. "Constance, I'm concerned about Mildred. She's been rather distant and her friends are starting to notice. I don't think she has been able to grieve fully."

"Really, Headmistress? She has seemed perfectly normal to me." Constance queried.

"I'm asking you to talk to her as her Aunt, Guardian, and Form-Mistress." Amelia told her.

"Yes, Headmistress." Constance rose carefully with Star in her arms. "Look after Star, will you?" She went to find Mildred who wasn't in the Classroom, the dormitory, the courtyard, or the Potions Lab. She heard the sound of a piano playing in the distance and found Mildred in the Chanting Room, playing the piano and singing. Her gentle soprano rang out as she sang.

"**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me"

Mildred was sobbing freely now. Constance came up behind her and led her away from the piano, picking her up slowly in her arms so not to hurt herself, and hushing gently. She carried the girl back to Amelia's office, rocking with her. She sat down in the easychair.

"I found her in Chanting class, playing the piano. I believe the song is called 'My Immortal'." Constance told the Headmistress, who had retrieved Star's cradle from Constance's room and was rocking it gently.

"Shhh, shhhh, shhhh." Constance hushed gently in her niece's ear. Mildred was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mildred, dear?" Amelia called softly. "Tell us what the matter is…maybe we can help."

Mildred rose from her Aunt's lap and a wave of nausea overtook her. She fell to her knees, retching in the nearest dustbin.

Constance slowly knelt down behind her and held her hair back, her lips resting on her forehead.

"I should have known this was too much. I'm sorry…" She murmured. She kissed the top of Mildred's head. "How about you go lie down?" She told her.

Mildred nodded quietly and went to her room.

Maud came in to check on her friend. "Millie? We're all worried about you. You've been staying away from everyone, only attending classes and meals. Even Ethel Hallow is worried about you anad you know it takes a lot for her to worry about anyone."

"Just leave me alone, Maud….please." The look in Mildred's eyes was one of grief and torment.

"All right…" Maud sighed. She left the room.

Ethel knocked at the door. "Mildred… I'm not going to say I know how you feel because I don't really… well, not in the same way… I felt like I lost everything…whenever someone would call me one of 'the Hallows'… I just wanted to be known as Ethel…" She sait down on the bed next to Mildred and hesitantly stroked her hair, not saying anything while Mildred cried pouring out her grief.

Little did they know, Constance had been listening to the conversation. She was proud of Ethel. Perhaps Ethel and Mildred were putting aside their differences and trying to be friends. She sincerely hoped so.

Mildred suddenly turned and clung to Ethel, burying her face in Ethel's shoulder.

Ethel was stunned but she soon softened. "Shhhh…" She murmured." It's going to be all right, Mildred…really it will. You're not alone. You have everyone here to help you. You've got your friends and Miss Hardbroom and… you have me."

Mildred lifted her tear-streaked face and looked at Ethel. "Really Ethel?" She asked." Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I do." Ethel nodded. "We've been fighting over the silliest things for the past three years. It's time that we became friends."

"If you really believe that, then I'd like to try." Mildred sniffed. Ethel hugged her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Celebration**

That evening there was a celebration in the Great Hall to welcome Star into the Family of Witches and to the Academy. Constance bathed Star and Amelia helped wash her hair.

"My dear pupils and teachers of Cackle's Academy. Tonight we gather to welcome the newest member into our family. Our dear Deputy Headmistress, Miss Constance Hardbroom, has given birth to her first child, her daughter and namesake, Constance Nightstar Lynn Hardbroom. As you well know, the baby, who is affectionately known as Star, was born prematurely at 34 weeks gestation, weighing just four pounds. In the three days since her birth, Star has struggled, having trouble with her suck-swallow-breathe reflex and had to be transferred to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, confined to an isolette. For the first night of her life, her mother was not allowed to hold her and could only touch her if she took the necessary precautions: Washing up, putting on sterile robes and cap." Amelia said once everyone had gathered in the Great Hall for the ceremony.

Hushed voices were heard as the girls were talking. "I didn't know it was that bad…" Someone was heard saying.

"Miss Hardbroom had a small tear in her uterus and needed surgery and a transfusion to repair the damage that had been done, after she had started hemorrhaging. Both mother and baby are perfectly all right now. Star will grow out of the problem as she gets used to the reflex. She ends up panting and tiring herself out during a feeding as a result of her prematurity. The other time this happens is if she gets excited or overwhelmed. Miss Hardbroom has been told what to do during both instances and she does so dutifully and lovingly. Her little daughter is very special to her. Now without further ado, we will introduce you to Star and Miss Hardbroom will speak on her behalf." Amelia continued.

Constance went up in front of the entire school with the tiny preemie held securely against her chest. She began to speak:

"So much has changed over the past seven and a half months or so. I was known as 'the frightening Deputy Headmistress of Cackle's Academy' or the 'Ice Queen'. Events which happened five and a half months or so showed how vulnerable I can be. I don't like to show weakness… but then, if I didn't, I would not be considered human… Then when Star was born early, I… there are no words to describe what I felt. I saw my daughter struggling and fighting within a tiny isolette." Constance said, beginning to get emotional. She took a breath and continued:

"Star is so special to me. I make my solemn vow before you al. I vow to protect her from all the evil in the world. She is so tiny, helpless and innocent. I refuse to let anyone hurt her or any harm to come to her. She is my little love, Princess and Kitten. I would like you all to meet my Constance Nightstar." Tears welled up in her eyes.

The pupils all softened and a cry of "Aww!" rang out simultaneously. Star squeaked a little, reaching out, and grasped her mother's finger. Constacne smiled gently, as she let the baby hold her finger.

Amelia and Davina went forward. They each placed a hand on the baby, as did Constance as she cradled Star in one arm.

"Constance Nightstar Lynn Hardbroom, I hereby welcome you into the Family of Witches and to this Academy of Magic, one which you will officially attend once you are old enough. You join a long line pf powerful witches, including one who is devious and evil. She has been banned from ever going near any of us and that includes you. As long as any of us is still living, including any other the pupils and Alumni of the Academy, you shall not be harmed."

A resounding cry rang up as the girls echoed the promise made that day. Once the welcoming ritual had been done, Constance mingled with the pupils, showing her daughter to each of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Close Call (Warning: Mild language and Drama)**

That night, they awoke to the sound of Star's cries.

"She's been having trouble nursing." Mildred explained to Ethel.

"I hope she'll get it." Ethel said.

Constance was walking around the corridor, bouncing the fussy baby. Star's cries bounced of the walls. She definitely had her mother's lungs!

"Listen to her!" Said Mildred to Ethel. "For a preemie like her, she sure has powerful lungs!"

"Like mother, like daughter." Ethel replied.

"Well, she **is** a Constance Hardbroom." Mildred grinned.

"How much did she weigh when she was born?" asked Ethel.

"She weighed four pounds." Answered Mildred.

"That's so tiny!" Ethel gasped.

"Girls, my I have your assistance with Star?" Constance asked as she desperately rocked the fretting newborn.

"Is she all right?" Mildred was about to jump to her feet.

"She's upset. I'm afraid something I ate is disagreeing with her stomach." Constance replied.

"Have you tried supplementing with formula? You were told to do that to bring her weight up." Said Mildred.

"I hope it will work." Said Constance. She went to retrieve a bottle of formula which Amelia had made with hot water from the kettle. She came back with a rag and the bottle of formula in one hand and the fussy Star in the other arm."I will have to get Mrs. Tapioca to sterilize the bottles in boiling water again." She said. She held the bottle horizontal as she coaxed the newborn to latch on. Star latched onto the bottle and began feeding hungrily.

"Slow down, little one." Constance smiled, stroking her throat. After a few ounces, Star came off, panting heavily.

"Good girl...Okay......breathe. It's all right. Will you slow down for Mummy? You're okay." Constance coaxed. Star's breathing eventually calmed. "That was scary, wasn't it, Kitten?" Constance asked as Star lay against her chest. Ethel and Mildred smiled when they heard that. Constance held her there for a moment until the baby was calm again.

"All right now, time to wind you. Will you burp for Mummy? I promise you'll feel better after..." Constance eased the newborn against a cloth over her shoulder and patted her back. Star's tiny body was tense. "Just relax..." Constance murmured, rubbing her back.

"Come on, little one. It's okay." Said Millie, stroking Star's head with her fingertips.

"She's so precious..." Ethel whispered.

"Yes, she is."Constance said as tears came to her eyes.

"It's all right, Miss Hardbroom." Ethel said.

"I'll be all right after a moment." Constance said, patting Star's back.

"You've been getting emotional, Miss. Do you think it's Postpartum Depression?" asked Ethel.

"I doubt it, but if it continues, I will have to do something about it." Constance sighed. I've been so worried about Mildred and the baby, I haven't been taking care of myself. I'm worried more for Mildred at the moment than I am for myself."

"Well, if it continues, you know I'll have to tell Miss Cackle. She can't have her Deputy Head being depressed as well." Ethel preplied. Star burped and sighed.

"That's my girl." Constace praised with a smile. "If you must tell Miss Cackle, do so only if it gets worse." Constance left to change Star. She'd been told to do so after every feeding and nap. Star was scared but behave like a perfect angel. She returned, rocking Star to sleep. She knew the cycle would start in another two hours or so. Star began fussing sleepily.

Constance sighed. Looks like she would need her trusty Wide-Awake Potion. She cuddled the baby close. "I can't wait until she starts sleeping nights." She said.

"You do know that this can last at least three months." Said Mildred.

"Three months?" Constance was stunned. She then spoke after a moment. "Well, as long as my baby girl is healthy, that is all I care about."

"Maybe when she's a little older, you can get a babysitter to look after her?" asked Mildred.

"I don't trust just anyone with my child...Especially when she realizes she has she has magical powers." Constance replied.

"Miss Cackle said her niece, Miss Gribble, is returning, maybe she can do it?" asked Ethel.

"But Star is only calm around family....And Ethel of course, but that is because she is one of my prize pupils " Constance said.

Ethel smiled. "What about having her use one of your shawls, Miss? That way she'll have something with your scent..."

"Good idea, Ethel." Constance smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to try to get this baby to sleep."

"Perhaps she doesn't want to sleep?" asked Ethel.

"She needs to sleep. She's exhausted." Answered Constance.

"Let me try, Aunt Constance." Said Mildred. She took the baby in her arms, rocking her, and began to sing. Her gentle singing quieted the baby and made her sleepy.

"Aunt Constance...look at her. She's falling asleep." Mildred said softly.

Constance watched in amazement."Are you getting sleepy...Star-Star? Perhaps we should let Ethel and Mildred sleep, hmm?" She cooed gently.

"Wait until she's fast asleep, Miss Hardbroom." Said Ethel. "If you move her now, it may upset her."

"You might be right." Said Constance. "She'll need to learn to soothe herself to sleep when she's older, but not now. Now, she has Mummy all to herself."

"At least until you're off Maternity Leave." Said Mildred.

"I don't want to leave her. Look at her. She is so tiny and innocent. She doesn't even know that there is wrongdoing in the world..." Constance said.f

"Then it is up to you to teach her once she is old enough to understand. You are her mother. It is your job to protect her, It was you who told me 'Confidence and control, Mildred. That's the secret of success." Mildred told her.

"I am not that confident." Constance whimpered.

"Sure you are. I know you are. You have to believe in yourself. I know you can do it." Mildred looked her Aunt straight in the eye.

"Do you really think so, Mil?" Constance asked.

"It's time to let go of the past. Hecketty Broomhead can't hurt you anymore. She'll be jailed for life if she even tries it. You know she can't go near you, me, Star, her own daughter,Miss Cackle, Miss Gribble, teachers of Cackle's Academy, any of the current pupils of the Academy, as well as the graduates, teachers the pupils and teachers of Weirdsister College, or any past, present, or future students of the Magical schools. You are where she can no longer touch you. I know she hurt you badly enough to leave scars and that's why you have everything covered from the neck down." Said Mildred. "There is absolutely no way in sodding hell that I will ever let her near you!"

"Profanity, Mildred." Constance reminded.

"Sorry, Aunt Constance. I get like this every single time I talk about her. It's like you and your fear. Whenever her name is meantioned, you are trembling from head to toe. Whenever I hear her name it makes me so angry, angry enough to make me want to do to her what she did to you!" Mildred fumed.

"Mildred, it's all right..." Ethel said, beginning to get scared.

"Mildred Isolt..." Constance started, but stopped when she saw Mildred trembling. Mildred dropped to the floor.

"Mildred!" Ethel cried out.

"Ethel, take the baby and get Miss Cackle. Now, girl!" Constance said. She turned Mildred on her side.

By the time Ethel came with Amelia and Imogen, Mildred was convulsing. The ambulance arrived 2 minutes later. The paramedic stuck an Ativan tablet under Mildred's tongue.

"Ethel stood by, fightened. "Millie?" The Ativan took effect almost immediately. Mildred's head was cradled in Constance's lap.

"Mildred, sweetheart? Are you all right? You have a seizure love. What happened to her?" Constance asked.

"Stress-induced seizure." The paramedic said then paused. "Mildred...Do you know where you are?" Mildred shook her head no.

"You're in your room at Cackle's Academy." Said Amelia.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Constance.

"M..Miss..Hardbroom. Aunt...Constance." Mildred said slowly.

"Millie, do you know who I am?" Ethel asked.

"E...Eth...Ethel Hallow..." Said Mildred dazedly.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Miss Drill.

"Miss...Miss Drill..." Mildred said tiredly.

"Mildred, who is this?" Constanceasked, gesturing to Amelia who had come up beside Mildred.

"Miss...Miss Cackle." Came the reply.

"Mildred you have to be more careful..." Said the paramedic as he checked her reflexes and made her walk. "You almost died."

"W...What?" asked Mildred, stunned.

"The sezure nearly killed you. Your brain seized up. I'm going to call the on-call doctor and suggest he make a house call tomorrow. I'm also prescribing Ativan in case of any more seizures. If the next seizure lasts longer than a few minutes, three at the most, she goes straight to the hospital." Said the paramedic. The Headmistress and Deputy Headmistress nodded silently.

"You're staying with me tonight. It's not up for discussion." Constance told Mildred. "I knew that something like this would happen. I'm sending you to bed, understood?"

"Yes..." Mildred said.

"You've had an eventful day. Time for bed." Constance tucked Mildred into bed, then got Star settled. Morgana sprang up on the bed near Constance. Tabby was snuggled close to Mildred in the bed.

"Look, Morgana. This is Star." Constance said softly. Morgana sniffed the baby and curled up next to Constance. "I know what you're thinking. I'm not getting enough sleep. You agree with Miss Cackle, don't you?" Constance asked.

Morgana mewed lightly, settling her tail around her paws. Her olive-green- eyes gazed back at her mistress carefully.

"I know, I know. You think I need to relax...or as the girls say 'Chill out.'" Constance reached to scratch Morgana behind the ears.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: The Return of Gabrielle Gribble**

Over the next three days, Constance kept a close eye on Mildred. She was worried that the least bit of stress could cause another seizure.

Amelia had Constance bring Mildred to her office. "In light of your recent seizure, I am ordering you to relax, Mildred. You are to spend the next three days relaxing and studying. I don't want your health to cause any further problems. Mistress Broomhead is not allowed near any of us so everyone is safe. I understand the mere discussion about her caused so much stress, you had a seizure. She is not your concern so I'm advising you not to think about her. Is that understood?" Amelia asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes, Miss Cackle." Mildred said meekly.

\'\do you understand why I'm so worried about you, Mildred? It's possible the next seizure could kill you." Said Constance, brown eyes lo0cking on blue ones.

"I don't want to die, Aunt Constance." Said Mildred.

"I don't want you to die either, Millie. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I lost my sister and I almost lost my niece. I won't let myself lose you." Constance told her. She took Mildred straight to the dormitories and straight to her room. "Lie down. I'll be back to check on you later. If you need me, blow this." Constance told Mildred, handing her a whistle. "Go to sleep. I'll see you later." Constance leaned forward and kissed Mildred's cheek.

Later that day, Constance was reading _"Your Magical Infant: Third Trimester to Age Two."_She was finding out all of the magical milestones and when they were supposed to happen. \for being a preemie, Star's development ws right on time. Star wasn't even a week old yet.

Constance picked her up to nurse her. "Come on, love. You are hungry, aren't you?" She coaxed as she got herseld ready to nurse the baby. Star latched on perfectly.

"Good girl!" Constance praised, stunned. "Such a good little girl."

Star was now able to hold her head up briefly as her neck muscles were beginning to get stronger.

Just as Constance ws finishing Star's feed, she heard the sound of a shrill whistle.

Constance tossed a cloth over her shoulder, picked up Star and dematerialized, appearing in Mildred's room, winding Star. "You needed me, Mildred?" She asked.

"I was lonely, Aunt Constance." Mildred simpered.

"You're supposed to be resting..." Constance smiled gently. "And someone's supposed to burp." She told Star.

"

Have you been studying?" Asked Constance.

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom...I mean, Aunt Constance." Said Mildredd, sheepishly.

"Don't look so afraid, Mildred. Miss Cackle told you to relax. Calm down. I don't want you stressing out." Constance was sitting on the bed, waiting for the newborn to burp.

After a few more minutes, Star let out a loud burp. "Well,well,well...That was a loud sound for such a tiny baby." Constance said. "There's a good girl." She turned to Mildred. "No I want you resting, Millie."

"Yes, Aunt Constance." Mildred sighed.

The following day, Gabrielle Gribble returned to Cackle's Academy. She noticed Mildred wasn't in classes. She asked Amelia where Mildred was.

"You and I have a lot to catch up on, Gab." Amelia told her.

By the time Amelia had finished telling Gabrielle everything that had happened, Gabrielle was stunned

"So, Mildred is Miss Hardbroom's niece, she lost her parents in a car crash, her mother was Miss Hardbroom's sister, Miss Hardbroom had a premature baby and |Mildred had a seizure because of stress?" asked Gabrielle.

"Quite so, Gab." Amelia said. "Mildred is on a three day bedrest."

Constance was making sure Mildred had all her books, including her workbooks, something to eat, and her cat Tabby as well as the whistle.

Gabrielle came in. "I was just coming to see how you were doing, Mildred. And meet the newest member of the Academy." She said. "She's precious. She looks so tiny."

"Yes she is, Miss Gribble. She is still tiny at just five days old." Constance smiled a little.

"She'll bring her weight up. She already is, Aunt Constance." Said Mildred. "She's gained half a pound in five days."

"You should be getting to your classes, Miss Gribble. I am on Maternity Leave for at least six months." Constance told Gabrielle. "I don't want to leave my little girl's side, but I know I'll have to sometimes to get a break." Constance smiled. Star let oujt a squeak, bringing Constance's attention back to her.

"You just want attention, don't you, my Princess?" Constance chuckled. "Well, you've got it."

Staropened her still birth-dark eyes, looking around.

"You're opening your eyes...Are you going to say hello to Miss Gribble?" Constance took the tiny hand in hers and waved the ittle arm. " 'Hello Miss Gribble'. Can you say ' My name is Star and I am five days old.'... Are you looking at Mum?" Constance murmured in a soft voice. Gabrielle was shocked to see Miss Hardbroom change this smiled as she left to start her classes. Constance left to relax and spend some time with Star.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Lactation Troubles (Warning: Semi Graphic)**

Constance was relieved that Mildred was taking better care of herself. If she had ended up like Persephone... Constance would never have forgiven herself. Star was still having trouble durring a feeding and whenever she got overwhelmed or excited,she would still end up panting. Constance knew that she would eventually grow out of it, but it still scared her. Star was her only child. She couldn't let anything happen to her.

She coaxed the little one to nurse. Star was slowly learning how to latch on. Perhaps Constance didn't have to speak with a lactatiion consultant. Mildred and Ethel saw her having trouble during the feeding.

"Aunt Constance, I took the liberty of speaking with the lactation consultant from the hospital. I couldn't bear to see you like this."

"Did you mention my scars?" Constance asked.

"No...I did say that you are self-conscious."Replied Mildred. "The lactation consultant was very helpful. She said that is perfectly normal for a new mother to be self-conscious. She told me that when you start a feeding and are able to nurse your child, the first thing that you need to remember is to relax."

Constance sighed, letting her entire body relax. Mildred settled Star tummy-to-tummy on the nursing pillow.

"Now, wait until she opens her mouth wide, then pull her in close..." Constance did as Mildred instructed when Star opened her mouth up wide.

"Ow!" Constance cried out.

"What is it, Aunt Constance?" Millie asked.

"Are you all right, Miss Hardbroom?" Ethel inquired. She was just as worried as Mil was.

"She latched, but only on the nipple..." Constance winced.

"Take your pinky finger , place it in the corner of Star's mouth, breaking the latch..." Said Mildred. Constance did exactly that. "Now, try again."

Constance waited until Star was ready and tried again.

"Make sure she latches onto the entire areola and not just on the nipple." Said Mildred. When Star opened her mouth wide again, Constance made sure she latched onto the entire areola.

"Good girl!" She breathed. The three watched as Star was now suckling properly. Constance stroked the baby's throat with a finger. With the assistance of her mother, Star was able to take in more calories which woulf bring up her weight.

Star came off the breast panting heavily, her tiny chest heaving and heart beating rapidly.

"Shhhh, shhhh. Slow deep breaths, darling." Constance said, her eyes widened. She touched the tips of her fingers to the newborn's chest.

"Calm down, baby girl." Mildred murmured, gently.

"Take it easy." Said Ethel. "Shhh." She told Star. She placed her finger in the baby's tiny hand. Star slowly calmed and relaxed in Constance's arms.

"There we are..." Constance sighed with relief.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen: Gabrielle's Discovery**_

Constance was giving Star her first real bath, steering clear of the umbilical cord. Star did not like it. She did not like the sensation of being soaking wet and it scared her. Like everything else, it was new to her. Her cries reverberated off the walls.

"Mummy's not going to hurt you." Constance said in a low voice. "It's just water, see?" Constance tain the cloth gently along Star's chin. "It's nice."

Star kicked her little feet in the little tub and stopped, shocked.

"You splashed." Constance explained. "That's what happens when you move in the water." She took Star's little hand and ran it along the water, making a small ripple within. "Look." She did it again. Star still wasn't used to it. she wanted to be out of the tub. This was only continuing to scare her.

Constance lifted Star out of the tub, wrapping her in a fluffy black towel.

"Who's a clean girl, then?" She asked, She zapped the tub and it disappeared and reappeared again, bone-dry. "Let's get you into a dry nappy and pyjamas, hmm?" Constance told the baby. "Some nice warm clothes will make you feel better." After Constance finished dressing Star, she brought her into the Staffroom.

Amelia, Davina, Imogen, and Gabrielle were sitting at the table when she walked in.

"She just had her first real bath." Constance explained. "She didn't like it."

"Is she all right?" Asked Imogen.

"It scared her." Constance replied, dreading what Davina was going to say yet again. "Are you all right now, Star? The bath scared you, didn't it?" Davina asked. Star let out a tiny cry,making everyone in the room flinch.

"Miss Gribble, may I try something? Star is only calm around my family and Ethel Hallow, but Ethel and Mildred suggested I try a little experiment. If you wear one of my shawls and hold her, you'll have something with my scent on. If she doesn't cry, then I will have someone to look after her when I return to work." Constance said.

"All right, let's try it." Gabrielle agreed. Constance draped one of her shawls around Gabrielle's shoulders. She laid Star in Gabrielle's arms. Star snuggled up against Gabrielle, picking up on Constance's scent as she stopped crying.

"It's working..." Constance said in amazement. "That's right, Star. Just stay nice and quiet. We don't want you getting upset, no." She said in a soft voice. "Let's show Miss Gribble how you can hold your head up, hmm? I know you can't do it for very long yet."

Gabriel placed her hand behind Star's head, supporting it. Star lifted her head up briefly and held it for a moment. She flopped back down.

"Very good, Star." Gabrielle said. Star began suckling on her tiny fist.

"She's due for her next feeding." Constance said, taking Star into her arms with the shawl. "If you will excuse me. Could you send Mildred to my room? She called the lactation consultant from the hospital. She was told exactly how to help."

"All right, Constance. I didn't know you were having trouble. Is everything all right?" Amelia asked, concerned.

"I have found that nursing can be extremely painful." Constance replied.

"Is Star getting enough nourishment?" Asked Amelia.

"Not always, Headmistress. She doesn't always get enough in her." Constance said. "I really must go before Star's hungry cries bounce off the walls."

Constance went to her room to nurse the baby. She did exactly as she had been told to do. She still had to stroke Star's throat to help her to swallow. Amelia came in after knocking on the door.

"Would you still like me to get Mildred?" She asked.

"I may not need her." Constance said, triumphantly. Star clamped her tiny jaw down.

"Ow!" Constance yelped, then paused. "I can do this, I can do this." She placed her pinky finger in the corner of Star's mouth and broke the latch, getting her to latch on again. Amelia watched quietly. At the slightest problem, she would get Mildred. It wasn't that she didn't trust her Deputy, she just didn't like to see her in any pain.

Constance breathed a sigh of relief a moment later.

"Is she all right now?" Asked Amelia.

"She's perfectly all right." Constance smiled. Amelia liked when Constance smiled. She didn't smile often so it was nice to see her happy.

Star nursed peacefully with the help of her mother. Constance switched sides.

"You know, Miss Cackle, I would have thought it absolutely rubbish if someone where to tell me how my life would change two years ago. But now that it has, I wouln't take back one thing. My life is perfect the way it is. I have the most gorgeous baby daughter and a beautiful niece." She told Amelia.

"It warms my heart to hear you speak that way." Amelia smiled gently at her Deputy. "Constance, I can't help but worry about Mildred. She's been taking better care of herself but not for very long. I'm concerned that she still has not dealt with grief properly. Her anger is now directed at Mistress Broomhead. Do you think that it could cause her to have another seizure?"

"I can't be too sure, I've warned her about what the paremedic said, but I feel she may not be listening." Constance heaved a sigh. "She is Mildred after all."

Constance looked down as Star finished her meal and let out a squawk. "Like mother, like daughter." She chuckled. " Time to bond with 'Auntie Amelia'.She hasn't had a chance to hold you yet. Perhaps you won't cry, hmm? She is like a mother to me. She is more of a Grandmother than Mistress Broomhead has ever been. But if you don't cry, Miss Gribble will still be the one to look after you when Mummy returns to work, because Auntie Amelia has a very big job, yes she does. She is the Headmistress of this school."

She laid the baby in Amelia's arms. Star was quietly looking around. Amelia rocked her gently and began to wind her. Star's small body curled against the winding cloth. After a while, she burped with such force that it stunned even her.

"Excuse you, Miss." Constance smirked.

As Amelia was bonding with little Star, Constance went to find Mildred. Mildred was sitting outside in front of a single gravestonewhich bore the names of both of her had requested that Persephone and Arthur be buried on the Academy grounds so that they would be nearby. Constance walked up beside her niece.

"I thought that I would find you here. Miss Cackle is still worried about you. Were you honestly listening to what you had been told, Mildred? I am still worried about you... What would your parents say if they were still alive today and found out that you had not been taking care of yourself to the point of having a seizure?" Constance asked, reaching her finger under Mildred's chin and tilting it to look her in the eye.

"They would be very disappointed." Mildred said.

"I can urge you to take care of yourself until I am 'blue in the face', I believe the saying goes. But only you can act on that and do the right thing. I can't force you to do anything that you do not want to do. Plead with you, urge you and coax you, yes. But force? No." Constance told her.

"I can't tell you why this happened, because I don't really know why myself...but sometimes, these things happen for a reason... I don't know what that reason is."

"I...I have to go, Aunt Constance. There's something I need to do." Mildred said.

"Where are you going?" Constance asked.

"I can't tell you right now...I'm sorry." Mildred said and left the Academy.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen: Mildred and the Alchemist Trials**_

_***DISCLAIMER: The Alchemic Language is Al-Bhed, the language used in the Final Fantasy series. Final Fantasy is copyright Square Enix.**_

Mildred made her way to the mountains and she was met by a young adult boy.

"I am here to assist you on your quest. I am Achilles. You are here to become an Alchemist..." He told her.

"Yes, I am." Mildred said.

"Do you have the tattoo?" Achilles inquired.

"I do... but it is not complete." Mildred said as she lifted the back of her shirt to reveal an upside-down triangle with Alchemic symbols along each point.

"Do not worry. Once you master the Taho and Yhkamel incantations, you'll have a complete tattoo, and you will be a full Alchemist." Achilles told Mildred. "I will send images toward you. You have to be able to deflect them and shield yourself. Are you ready?"

"I am." Mildred said and took a breath. "I am ready." Achilles muttered an incantation which sent a phoenix toward Mildred.

Mildred shook and her voice was nervous and scared.

"T...Taho!" She stuttered, The phoenix got larger in size. "It isn't working." Mildred said.

"You can't show fear in your voice and you have to relax or else it will not work." Achilles looked back at her. She nodded. "Try again." Achilles commanded. Mildred tried again a few more times, unsuccessful. "One more time." Achilles said, "And remember, no fear and relax."

Mildred was determined to get it right so she commanded again. "Taho!" The image of the phoenix was blocked and immediately disappeared.

"You've mastered Taho. Taho means 'Deny." Achilles affirmed. Constance watched, unseen. She was proud of her niece. She had followed Mildred to the mountains, wanting to see what she was doing.

"You have one more incantation to master. Yhkamel is a shield It will shield other incantations and spells directed at you and will protect others if you use it as such, But be warned, it will cause you a lot of pain. As you continue to use this incantations, you will have scars along your shoulderblades. Yhkamel means Angelic." Achilles looked serious as he gazed back at Mildred.

Constance's jaw dropped. She knew at the mere mention of this how Mildred could suffer. But she knew how strong Mildred was.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Achilles asked.

"Yes... I have to." Mildred told him. determined to complete what she had started.

"Very well." Achilles said and muttered another incantation. A large fire-breathing dragon appeared. Mildred was terrified.

"Y..Y..Yhkamel." She said, her teeth chattering. It wasn't working. The image only got larger.

"Remember...You can't show any fear and you need to relax." Mildred heard Achilles remind her. She set her jaw, stared down the dragon and commanded: "Yhkamel!" A searing pain tore through her body and she began to scream as a shield in the form of apparition-like white wings sprouted from her shoulderblades. They enveloped her in a white light. The dragon disappeared in a puff of smoke. The wings disappeared in thw same instant.

Mildred thought for sure that there would be blood as she touched her shoulderblades. But there was none.

Lift the back of your shirt." Achilles told her. She did as told. Three more Alchemic symbols appeared within the triangle. "Your tattoo is now complete. You are a full Alchemist. Congratulations."

Constance then appeared next to Mildred.

"Aunt Constance, I told you that I would tell you later what I was doing." Said Mildred.

"I know, but you know that not telling the teachers where you are going is against school rules. This is the only time an eception will be made. But don't do it again, understood?" Constance replied.

"Yes, Aunt Constance." Mildred said. "Achilles, I'd like you to meet Constance Hardbroom, deputy Headmistress of Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches. "

"Pleased to make your acuaintance, Miss Hardbroom. Your niece is very talented and has studied hard to be both a witch and an Alchemist. When she is older, after many years of being an Alchemist,she will then train an Apprentice to be the next one and they will go through the same trials she has." Achilles bowed in respect.

Constance nodded in return.

"Mildred is a hard working student. Of course she makes mistakes sometimes, but she has proven herself." She said. "If you will excuse us, we need to return to the Academy."

"Of course." Achilles bowed in farewell and they went back to the Academy.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen: Nightmares**_

Mildred was exhausted after the trials. She slumped against her Aunt.

"Time to get you to bed." Constance told her. Mildred nodded silently. She was Mildred Hubble the worst witch no longer, but Mildred Isolt Hardbroom-Hubble, Alchemist and student witch.

Constance tucked Mildred into bed and informed Amelia of the day's events. Amelia was stunned.

"An Alchemist?" She asked.

"Yes. She is an Alchemist." Constance replied.

"I had heard that the magic of an Alchemist is very powerful." Said Amelia.

"Mildred knows other Alchemic incantations, but the ones which made her a full Alchemist are the most powerful of all of them." Constance replied.

"Taho and Yhkamel?" Amelia inquired.

"The very same." Constance nodded.

Constance went to her room to nurse Star and start on their evening routine. She made sure Star was fed, winded, changed, had a bath (which Star still wasn't used to) andhad a bedtime massage to make her sleepy. The normal routine would start again every two to three hours. Star was sleepy after her bedtime routine just as Constance had thought.

"We should get to bed,hmm?" She murmured to the baby.

Mildred awoke in a cold sweat, trembling. She ran straight to Constance's room and pounded on the door. Constance opened the door and was about to yell at whoever was waking her up, until she saw Mildred trembling from head to toe and looking like she saw a ghost.

"Mildred, what is it?" She asked.

"I...I...had a nightmare." Mildred said shaking.

"Mildred, that is..." Constance began.

"It was about my parents." Mildred replied.

"Come here.." Constance told her. "Are you all right?"

"I saw what happened...the car collided with another car, or rather the other car hit it and there was an explosion. Mum and Dad were still inside." Mildred squeaked.

Constance's jaw fell.

"Th...That is exactly what happened...Miss Cackle was given the police report." She told Mildred.

"WHAT?" Mildred cried.

"You saw exactly what happened in your dream." Constance said slowly. "Perhaps this is another power of yours."

"If it is, I don't want it." Mildred sobbed. " I don't want to dream about how my parents,one of them being your sister, were killed."

"Mildred, calm down. I don't want anything to happen to you. If you aren't able to calm yourself, something will. I can't bear to lose you." Constance looked as though she was about to cry.

"All right, all right! I can't bear to see you cry. Yes, you have been the frightening Deputy Headmistress of Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches, but you are one of the most special people in my life now. You, Star, Miss Cackle and all my friends including Ethel." Mildred said as her sobs began to cease. She laid her head in her Aunt's lap.

"You know that I do love you, Mildred." Constance told her.

"And I love you, Aunt Constance." Mildred replied.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Visitation (Warning: Mild Profanity)**

The next morning, Mildred was hanging out with all her friends, including Ethel. As they went to class, Midred thought about how much her life had changed over the last seven-a week shy of eight months. She'd lost her parents, found out her true bloodline, started to get closer to Constance Hardbroom, helped banish Hecketty Broomhead, was there for Constance when Star was born early, resulting in the uterine rupture, and hemrrhage, became a full Alchemist...Mildred didn't want to think of the grief and stress associated with her parents' deaths caisuing the seizure.

The group entered the classroom. Amelia was there to meet the Fourth Years.

"Do you know if Miss Hardbroom will stop by with the baby, Miss?" Asked Jadu.

"She might, but she is still recovering following the surgery on the eve of Star's birth."Answered Amelia. "You know that there was a tear in her uterus and it was beginning to wreak havoc on her body. Why do you think this happened? Can anyone tell me their interpretation?"

"Age?" Asked Ruby.

"The older a pregnant woman is, the higher chance of this happening. But that is not the reason."

"How well they look after themselves during pregnancy, or rather, if they do not take care of themselves..." Said Jadu.

"That can be a reason this happens to a woman." Amelia replied.

"It can also depend on how many pregnancies the woman has had. " Drusilla said.

"Quite right, Drusilla." Amelia told her.

"Or sometimes this just happens and nobody knows why..." Said Mildred after a moment. "If it is not caught in time, both the baby and the mother can die. That is why it was caught as quick as it was.. If the doctor had waited much longer...Miss Hardbroom would not be here today. Star was already out of the womb when it happened."

Constance had heard the last part of the conversation and she knocked on the door with Star in her arms. She didn't want Mildred to get upset. She opened the door and everyone turned to look at her.

"Come in, Miss Hardbroom." Amelia said, smiling. "The girls were wondering if you were going to come for a little visit."

"Yes, I thought that it might be nice for the girls to see Star again, Miss Cackle." Constance answered. "Are you going to open your eyes so you can see the girls, Kitten? She asked Star. The baby opened her birth-dark eyes and looked around. "Look, there's Mildred, and Ethel. And here are the other girls: Ruby, Jadu, Maud, Drusilla, Enid, Tansy, Daphne, Dawn and Gloria." Constance told her.

"She is so cute, Miss." Said Ruby.

"Thank you." Constance replied. "She's my little girl."

"She's still so small." Said Drusilla. "But she will gain more weight."

"She's gained half a pound." Answered Constance, a bit worried about that. "I hope she'll start gaining at a faster rate."

After the class, Constance's parents visited the knew all about Mildred, as Persephone was their younger daughter, and about Star as Constance had told them about the pregnancy and the early birth.

"Mother, Dad, these are your grandchildren. This is Mildred Isolt Hardbroom-Hubble, Persephone and Arthur's daughter. And this is Constance Nightstar Lynn Hardbroom, my baby daughter." Constane introduced. Constantine and Samantha Hardbroom beamed.

"They're beautiful. Mildred looks like a perfect combination of her parents and the baby looks just like you. What do you call her to differentiate between the two of you?" Asked Constantine.

"I call her Star, or affectionately my Constance Nightstar." Constance replied.

"She's gorgeous. Your father and I are so proud of you, Connie." Samantha grinned.

Constance only let three people call her Connie in her life:her parents and Persephone.

"She's so tiny..." Murmured Constantine.

"She is...Well, she was born six weeks premature." Constance told them. "She's already gained half a pound in just six days. She weighs four and a half pounds." She looked down at the baby in her arms. "Star, I would like you to meet your Grandmother and Granddad. Open your eyes, Star. Come on, Princess, open your eyes." Constance coaxed. Star opened her eyes and her head wobbled slightly. Constance supported her head and held her close.

"It makes us both happy to see you so happy." Constantine told her. "When Persephone and Arthur died, we thought that you would take it badly."

"Of course I took the news badly. But I am a figure of authority at this Academy. I had to pull myself together for Mildred." Constance replied. "And then when Star arrived early, I had to deal with both a prematue infant and recovery from surgery."

"Miss Cackle told us about the uterine rupture as well as the hemorrhage. The doctor had informed us of it once it had been taken care of." Said Samantha.

"Because she was born early, she's scared of her surroundings. I know she's basically a week old and will be tomorrow, but everything frightens her because it is all so new to her." Constance said, a little worried.

"That is perfectly normal even for full term babies. They are quite used to being inside their mothers. Then birth happens and they are forced out, either naturally or by Caesarean section." Answered Samantha.

"So this is normal?" Asked Constance.

"Yes it is, Connie. Once Star gets used to everything, it will get easier." Samantha told her. Star let out a fussy cry. Constance winced. She looked over at her mother for help.

"Give her to me." Samantha said, taking Star in her arms. "You know, Star.. You've got to give Mummy a break. I know, it's scary, isn't it? Believe it or not, Mummy was just like you when she was born. She came into the world not knowing the evild in it. And then when my mother Hecketty began to tortur her..." Samantha shuddered at the thought. "She quickly learned that there could be evil."

"Did she do the same to you, Mother?" Constance asked.

"She did..." Samantha was trembling. "I thought that the same thing wouldn't happen to you, but I was wrong. As long as she was allowed near my family, the cycle would continue..."

"She is no longer allowed to be near our family or near any of the magickal schools or the teachers and pupils of any of them. A restraining order has been put in effect. She has been expelled from OFWITCH and from teaching, and everything that was given to her as punishment was given by the Witches' Guild. and by Mr. Hallow, Chair of Governors. If she breaks the restraining order, she will then go to jail for the rest of her life." Constance told her.

Star had gone quiet, noticing the change of emotions in the room. Samantha rocked her gently. "We will not let anything happen to you, precious girl." She told her "I have never wished so hard for something as I do now. I wish that Hecketty Broomhead was dead so that we would truly be free. I refuse to call her Mother because she instilled that in me first of all, but also because I never saw her as my mother. A mother is not supposed to harm her child. It is not right."

Mildred let out a low growl at the mention of Hecketty's name. Consance's head snapped up. "Oh, no..." She said with a gulp. "Mother, Dad, we have to get Mildred to calm down,,,This has happened once before...Mistress Broomhead's name was mentioned and Mildred became so angry that it caused her to have a massive seizure. She was nearly killed..."

Both of Constance's parents gasped.

"Calm down, Millie. You know she can't hurt us..." Constance pleaded. "Please...I don't want you to die."

"Mildred, please... We have just been reunited with you. We haven't seen you since you were born." Constantine added. Mildred crumpled into her Aunt's arms, trembling.

"Shh-shh-shh" Constance murmured, rubbing her back in rhythmic circles. "Everything's all right." Mildred laid her head on Constance's shoulder, looking directly at her as she sobbed. " It's all right, sweetheart. I'm here now." Constance soothed, stroking her face. with one hand, the other one cradled Mildred against her. "Calm down, love,... just calm down" Constance gulped back her own tears. "Shhh..."

Constantine and Samantha embraced their daughter and granddaughter while Samantha cradled their newest granddaughter in one arm.

"No one will ever hurt any of us ever again." Samantha vowed. "Conatance you are not the only one with those scars...I have them as well... When I first saw those same scars on your body, I was mortified. I knew exactly what Hecketty had done and what weapon she had used to do it. I know that leather whip very well...Heacketty Broomhead feels no remorse. She can put on an act to make others like her, but she is still the same woman she always was underneath."

"The dragon..."Constance seethed.

"She is a vile snake." Samantha agreed. "Ready to strike at just the right moment.

"She is a frigid, frosty bitch." Mildred swore.

"Profanity, Mildred." Constance smirked. She knew Mildred was right.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Motherly Advice**

That evening, Constantine and Samantha Hardbroom stayed at the Academy to help Constance with Star.

"Did Miss Cackle tell you of the problems Star has? She doesn't quite get the suck-swallow-breathe routine and ends up panting heavily and exhausting herself during a feeding as a result. This also happens if she gets excited or overwhelmed." Constance informed her parents.

"Did the doctor tell you how to help her when this happens?" Asked Samantha.

"Stroke her throat to encourage her to swallow during a feeding, both when nursing or bottle feeding, and coax her to breathe and slow down, soothing and hushing her to calm her down." Constance replied.

Star was panting following her evening feeding.

"Rught now would be a good time to show you what to do." Constance said. "Slow down, Star. Take it easy. Just relax, little girl. Shhh...Breathe...that's it." Constance watched Star carefully, speaking in a soft voice. Star slowed her breathing, but her tiny chest still heaved and her heart beat quickly. Constance immediately put her fingers on her daughter's chest. Star felt that and began to calm.

"It is useful to remember to stay calm. Always be calm with her, Constance." Samantha told her daughter.

"But what about when she learns how to misbehave?" Constance asked.

"When babies learn the meaning of the word No and even beforehand, they aren't getting into things in order to cause trouble. It is because they are learning about things and are curious. This is why the word No becomes a favourite word of toddlers because it is one of the first words that they learn how to say when they start talking." Samantha explained.

"Star is just so precious...I can't even imagine her getting into trouble." Constance said.

"That is the job of the parents, to teach teir children the meaning of right and wrong. They don't know that they are doing something wrong. Babies and toddlers don't know any better and their parents have to teach them. So when Star gets to that age, you have to teach her right away so that she learns quickly what is right and what is wrong." Said Samantha.

"Do you know that Mildred is an Alchemist?" Constance asked.

"That would make sense, Constance. Arthur was an Alchemist before Mildred and she was his Apprentice as I had been told by Arthur before that fatal crash, but when he and Persephone were killed, his assistant Achilles had to finish the trials with Mildred so that she could become a full Alchemist. That is what happens if an Alchemist dies long before they are supposed to, their assistant is the one who assists the Apprentice in their training and in the Trials." Samantha explained to Constance.

Constance rocked Star in her arms. Star was fussy and irritable.

"She's exactly like you were as a newborn, Connie. All except for her being early and having trouble slightly with her breathing. Apparently the trouble can last up to a few weeks before everything settles down and you have an entirely no-stress baby." Samantha commented.

"How do you know this, Mother?" Asked Constance.

"I've seen other preemies, ones even smaller than Star and it took a long time before their health problems were sorted out. Be thankful that she only has one or two issues, she could have had digestive issues, jaundice, and many others associated with preemies." Samantha said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One: Planning**

That night, Star was up and Constance was exhausted.

"Relax, Connie. We'll look after Star. You should check on Mildred. I thought I heard her scream." Said Samantha. Constance nodded and went straight to Mildred's room. Mildred was screaming in terror and shaking.

"Mildred, wake up." Constance shook the girl's shoulder. Mildred began thrashing, trying to fight against something unseen. "Mildred, it's all right!" Constance had her arms around Mildred in an instant. "Mildred...WAKE UP!" Constance was desperately trying to keep her composure. She picked up the girl and held her in her lap, trying to calm her down and wake her up at the same time. Tears began streaming down Mildred's cheeks. Constance was so desperate, she wanted to see if Amelia could help.

Amelia heard the screams and opened her door to see Constance holding a thrashing Mildred.

"She's asleep, Headmistress and she won't wake up." Constance said.

"What have you tried, Constance?" Amelia inquired.

"Shaking her shoulder, raising my voice and finally picking her up to try and stop her thrashing around." Constance looked at the Headmistress with wide eyes.

"What happened before this fugue that Mildred seems to have gotten herself into?" Amelia asked.

"Before she went to bed, we, meaning my parents and I, were trying to calm her down after Mistress Broomhead's name was mentioned." Constance answered back.

"Why was Hecketty's name mentioned in the first place?" Amelia asked, beginning to get scared.

"My mother is Hecketty's daughter!" Constance cried. "She revealed that she has the same whip scars as I do."

"Mildred, dear, open your eyes. " Amelia pleaded.

"And Mildred has been having a nightmare which showed the exact events in which her parents died." Constance said.

"That must be why she's having a nightmare now..." Amelia realized.

"Mildred, you're safe...Wake up...please." Constance pleaded.

Mildred's eyes flicked open to see the worried faces of Amelia and Constance looking back at her. She panted quickly.

"Breathe, Mildred..."Constance coaxed. "You're all right." Mildred turned and buried her face in her Aunt's shoulder.

Davina had come out of the cupboard to see what was going on.

"Have I missed anything?" She asked.

"Everything's all right now, Miss Bat. You may go back to bed." Amelia told her.

"I'll take Mildred to my room to see if I can get her back to sleep." Constance said.

"All right, Constance." Amelia replied.

Constance carried Mildred back to her room and laid down with her.

"Go to sleep now, Mildred." She told her. Mildred was too overtired to protest. She fell asleep, as did Constance.

The next morning,Star was a week old. Constance started her morning routine as well as what some people called 'tummy time' to strengthen Star's back and stomach muscles. She supported the newborn on her tummy on an exercise ball with a blanket underneath her. Star was having none of it. Constance sighed. Apparently it was normal for infants to not like tummy time. Constance was speaking to Star in a soft voice as she helf her on the ball for a few more moments before taking her off the ball and into her arms.

"I know, you don't like any of this, but it has to be done to make your muscles stronger. I'm just doing what I was told to do by the doctor...at least until I am referred to a Pediatrician for you. I don't really see what the point is either, but perhaps I will 'in the long run'." She told Star. Star cried, her bottom lip in a tiny pout.  
Constance smiled a little. Star was, as the girls called her, 'cute'. Constance's life had changed profoundly. She gazed at her little girl. "You're still sleepy, aren't you? I am really supposed to keep you awake during the day so that you will sleep at night. Come on, sleepy girl. Can you stay awake, hmm?" She asked as she cuddled her.

Samantha came in the room to see how Constance was doing.  
"How is little Star?" She asked.

Constance looked up. "She's a little fussy. I tried 'tummy time' but she wasn't having any of it." She told her mother.

"Is she starting to get her days and nights mixed up?" Samantha wondered, looking Constance in the eye.

"Yes!" Constance said, flustered. Star started to get upset at the voice change.

"Right on time." Samantha told her. Constance bounced Star lightly.

"How long does this last?" Constance asked her mother.

"It varies with each baby." Samantha replied. "It can last a few weeks to a few months. And don't even get me started on colic!"

Constance's eyes widened. She sat shushing her baby. "What happens with colic?" She asked, scared.

"You can't calm the baby easily. People had thought that it has to do with the baby crying all the time for no reason. But that is not it at all. The stomach goes into a spasm and can cause a lot of wind and pain." Samantha told her.

"Could she have colic now?" Constance wondered.

"It's highly unlikely as it is too soon for it, but who knows?" Said Samantha. "Everything will get easier in time. You're a mother for the first time. You will understand it, I promise you. Don't worry so much." Samantha hugged her firstborn daughter.

At noon, Amelia summoned Constance to her office.

"I've been speaking with your parents and with Mildred, and I have just been informed that you haven't had a baby shower for Star yet." She said.

"Miss Cackle, I don't like people to make a fuss." Constance protested.

"Well, you need newborn clothes for when Star reaches six pounds,perhaps some receiving blankets and homemade blankets. Did you have any stuffed animals as a child? Mildred has a stuffed dragon that was given to her when she was born. It is very special to her." Amelia asked.

"I did have a stuffed black cat." Constance said with a shrug. "I don't have it anymore. Hecketty made me throw it away."

"Perhaps we can get a stuffed animal friend for Star and one for you?" Amelia suggested with a smile.

"I am too old for stuffed animals..."Constance began.

"You need to reclaim your childhood." Amelia told her. "Hecketty tore it away from you."

"Perhaps you're right, Headmistress." Constance said, giving in.

So, we just have to figure out who is going to give what gift and give you and Star the best baby shower we can." Amelia said.

"You really don't have to do this, Miss Cackle." Constance said, getting emotional.

"But I want to. We all do. I've noticed that you are very emotional lately. I think that maybe it has to do with Star's birth." Stated Amelia.

"You're right, Headmistress.I have been emotional. Ethel Hallow originally brought the issue up with me. Perhaps I do have postpartum depression..."Constance said, thoughtfully.

"It is perfectly normal for new mothers to have postpartum depression. It is when it gets severe that people begin to worry." Amelia said. "You aren't rejecting your daughter...you just get 'teary eyed'." She put her arm around Constance's shoulder.

"I've never felt like this before, Miss Cackle." Constance said, trying to keep her composure.

"You've never been a mother before either, Constance." Amelia told her.

"Good point, Miss Cackle." Constance agreed.

"Remember when you showed how vulnerable you can be? This is another one of those times." Amelia looked Constance in the eye.

Meanwhile, the fourth years and Miss Gribble were setting up the baby shower.

"I'm going to get the stuffed animals." Mildred said. "Aunt Constance used to have a stuffed black cat. Her grandmother made her throw it away. Now you all know who that is. I'll give you a hint if you don't. If her name is mentioned, I'm at risk of having another seizure." The girls all nodded, knowingly.  
"So I've been given permission to go out to buy them. I also have a black velvet, satin-trimmed blanket that took me a week to finish up because I also had to embroider Star's initials on it with gold embroidery floss." Mildred continued. "I started it 2 weeks ago. I used black because it is neutral and that is the shade of the furniture in the nursery. I sewed it by hand which is why it took so long to make."

Mildred went out to purchase the stuffed cat and a stuffed dragon for Star. She was back an hour later.  
"I've got the main gifts Are there any other gift ideas?"

"Receiving blankets, winding cloths, clothing..." Said Ruby.

"What about caps to cover Star's head so she doesn't catch a cold?" Asked Maud.

"Booties." Ethel added.

"How about a baby cloak?" Jadu wondered. Enid nodded in agreement.

"Grandmother and Granddad might have kept Aunt Constance's..." Said Mildred, thoughtfully.

"Jadu will get the receiving blankets and matching winding cloths, and I'll get a few sleepers and caps." Said Maud.

"I'll purchase the first broomstick." Ethel offered.

Auntie Amelia has a music box that plays the school song." Gabrielle said. "She's offered to give that. We need to get some things for Miss Hardbroom to make things a little easier..."

The rest of the night was spent planning the shower. Mildred got all the gifts from the people who were taking part in the baby shower.

-Music box from Amelia.

-A knitted shawl from Davina.

-Receiving blankets and matching winding cloths from Jadu.

-Constance's baby cloak from Constantine and Samantha as well as a surprise.

-First broomstick from Ethel.

-Stuffed black cat for Constance and stuffed green dragon from Mildred as well as a black velvet satin trimmed blanket with gold embroidered initials.

-Booties from Enid.

-A jogging pushchair from Imogen in case Constance ever wanted to take Star out for a walk.

-And a black teddy bear with silver stars from Drusilla.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Shower Party**

The next day was the day of the shower. Constance and Star were brought to the Great Hall. The pupils were all sitting in rows, the fourth years in the front.

"The fourth years have organized a baby shower fir Miss Hardbroom and Star. They have brought shower gifts for Star and for you as well, Miss Hardbroom." Amelia said. "And there is a gift from each of the teachers."

Constance began opening the gifts. She began tearing up when she got to Mildred's gift.

"Thank you so much, Mildred. This is perfect." She said as she picked up the stuffed cat and dragon placing it in the cradle where Star lay. The cradle had been the surprise from Constantine and Samantha. Ethel gave Constance a new broomstick for Star when she was old enough.

Imogen wheeled the pushchair in.

"Very efficient." Constance nodded her approval. "Thank you Imogen."

Davina draped a black shawl she had knitted for Constance around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Davina." Constance was genuine.

"You're welcome, Constance." Davina grinned proudly.

Amelia revealed the musicbox, wound it up and opened it, The school song began to play. Constance's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"I'll take that as an approval." Amelia grinned.

Mildred presented the velvet blanket. Constance was teary-eyed again.

"Thank you Mildred. Did you make this yourself?" Constance asked in wonder.

"Yes I did. It took me two weeks to sew and embroider by hand." Mildred was proud of her handiwork.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Constance told her. The rest of the gifts were opened including a rocking chair for Constance's room from Gabrielle and other baby supplies from the rest of the fourth years.

Amelia revealed the shower cake that Mrs. Tapioca had made. "Feel free to have a piece of cake. There is enough for everyone." Amelia invited to the pupils and teachers.

"Thank you all for the baby shower, the fourth year girls and the teachers for providing the gifts, Mrs. Tapioca for providing the cake, and every single one of you for attending the shower.I'm sure that Star will appreciate everything when she gets older." Constance said as she picked up Star from the cradle.

Everyone had a piece of cake and refreshments and mingled. Constance bounced Star after eating a piece of cake and retreated to her room to nurse her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three: Saviour (Songfic Chapter, Saviour is by Lights, wring this as if the song existed during this time and will be quoting Mythology. "Through life, past death and into the hands of God" is from the movie Lovespell: Tristan and Isolt with Nicholas Clay and Kate Mulgrew)**

Amelia summoned Constance back with the baby afterward as Mildred had a surprise for her. This was another time that they were using electricity through Ruby's used a karaoke machine. Picking up the microphone, Maud began to speak:

"Teachers of Cackle's Academy. Mildred has a surprise for her Aunt which she has been practicing for a couple days now. It is a song that I am sure the younger pupils may know. It is a song by the artist, Lights. She has dedicated this to Miss Hardbroom. I now present Mildred Hardbroom-Hubble performing the song 'Saviour'." The music began to play from the CD.

Mildred began to sing:

"The night is deafening

when the silence is listening

and I'm down on my knees

and I know that something is missing

because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in

but I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them

I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it

'cause I start losing my head then I get up in a panic

Remember, when we were kids and always knew when to quit it

Are we denying a crisis or are we scared of admitting it?

I don't want to know

I just wanna run to you

and break off the chains

and throw them away

I just wanna be so much

and shake off the dust

that turn me to rust

Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour

I need a saviour

It will never change

if you want it to stay the same

I really hate it

but I know it's hard to choose if you're chained

and when it's all you control

'cause you got nothing else to hold

You're getting tighter and tighter

It's getting harder to let it go

I don't want to know

I just wanna run to you

and break off the chains

and throw them away

I just wanna be so much

and shake off the dust

that turn me to rust

Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour

I need a saviour

Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small

Free my hands and feet

and maybe I won't always fall

Save me

I just wanna run to you

and break off the chains

(Save me)

and throw them away

I just wanna be so much

and shake off the dust

(Save me)

that turn me to rust

I just wanna run to you

(Just wanna run to you)

and break off the chains

(Save me)

and throw them away

I just wanna be so much

(Just wanna be so much)

and shake off the dust

(Save me)

that turn me to rust

Sooner than later,

I'll need a saviour

(Save me)hat

I need a saviour."

"I suppose I am your 'saviour'?" Constance smirked.

"Since I found out you are my Aunt, you have saved me. Especially during the seizure." Mildred replied."And I am thankful for that." She looked about to cry. Constance placed the baby in Samantha's arms and held out her arms to Mildred. Mildred ran to her and buried her face in her shoulder.

"Shhh, shhh...And I am thankful that I have you, Mildred. Don't cry anymore. I will never leave you." She murmured in Mildred's ear.

"But what about when I graduate?" Mildred asked.

"Perhaps you can stay another year afterward to perfect your skills." Constance told her.

"That is perfectly all right, Mildred." Amelia said. "I think that it would be benificial to you to stay another year. It is your home now after all. I will explain the circumstances to Professor Thunderblast over at Weirdsister College."

"Does that mean that I will be attending Weirdsister College?" Asked Mildred.

"It does."Amelia smiled. "You and Ethel both at the very least."

"If Mildred is staying another year, I am too." Ethel said. "Now that we are friends, I can't bear to leave her when I graduate."

"All right, Ethel." Amelia agreed. "I'm sure your parents will consent to you staying on another year...Mildred, would you like to have another cat along with Tabby? It seems that your grandparents have found a kitten who is much like Morgana and Ethel's Night Star. They have one for you and Constance both, as Morgana is an older cat."

"Maybe this one will be good at flying...Especially since Tabby is so petrified of flying. What would I call her though? Certainly not Sooty as she is like Morgana and Night Star." Mildred sniffed.

"I always thought about calling my kitten Circe as It was my mother who gave us the kittens and Circe is her middle name as well as the name of the Greek witch." Said Constance.

Mildred picked up her kitten and held her at eye level. "Isolt." She said. The kitten mewed in response. and cocked her head. "That's it, then. That's your name."

"You chose your middle name?" Asked Ethel.

"In Celtic Mythology, Isolt is the name of the Druid Priestess and Irish Princess. She was Isolt the younger. Her mother was Queen Isolt the Elder Druid Witch. It was the love potion made by Princess Isolt's handmaiden,Bronwyn, which bonded Isolt and Tristan, Nephew to Mark, King of Cornwall, 'through life, past death, and into the hands of God.' Isolt was to marry King Mark and had, but she drank the love potion with Tristan instead of her husband." Mildred replied.

"You know so much about this,love." Said Constance.

"My mother told me the story." Mildred responded.

Constance held her kitten, gazing long and hard at her. "Circe..." She said. The kitten twitched her nose. "Wait a minute..." Said Constance. She brought the kitten up against her chest. "Selene." She said after a moment. The kitten meowed and purred loudly. "Your name is Selene. It means moon, after the Greek Goddess of the moon."

Mildred summoned her new broom which she had gotten as a gift from her parents on her return to Cackle's Academy. She placed Isolt on the brush end of the broomstick after commanding it to hover. Isolt sat bolt upright, cleaning her paws. Mildred perched on her broom and commanded it to fly.

"Up and Away." She said. The broom obliged and she flew around the Great Hall as a demonstration. She angled the broomstick to land and landed perfectly back on the floor. Everyone clapped.

"Tabby is more the cuddly lap cat. Isolt is the flyer." She said. "Aunt Constance is not able to fly yet, as she is recovering both from surgery and Star's birth. I don't want her stitches tearing." She looked at Constance who shrugged. Constance used Mildred's broom to see if Selene could perch on the broom. Selene did exactly the same as Isolt had done. Constance scritched under the kitten's chin.

"We chose those kittens especially for the two of you. They were the most talented of the litter. Yes, they are sisters."Answered Samantha.

"Thank you, Mother and Dad." Constance approved. Mildred excused herself from the festivities. The group disbanded and the party was officially brought to a close.

"Amelia, Mildred has not been herself since she had that seizure.." Constance said, concerned. "She does not look too well either.

"I've noticed this too, Miss Hardbroom." Said Maud. "I think she might be running a fever."

"Well, I will check on her once I get Star to sleep." Constance told Maud.

"We can do that for you, Connie." Said Constantine.

"Are you sure, Dad?" Constance asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, dear. Go check on Mildred." Constantine took Star in his arms as Constance left with her kitten. Isolt was in Mildred's room.

Constance sighed and went upstairs. She was walking towards the dormitories when she heard the sound of retching in the lavatory. She turned and opened the door, and found Mildred hunched over the toilet, vomiting.

In a flash, Constance was behind Mildred, watching in horror. Once Mildred was finished, she swooned in the arms of a stunned Constance. Constance dematerialized and appeared in Mildred's room. She put Mildred to bed straight away. Mildred came to, feeling Constance's cool hand on her forehead. She groaned lightly.

"Easy, easy..." Constance murmured. "You're burning up,Mildred. Just relax..."

"What happened?" Mildred asked groggily.

"You were sick to your stomach in the lavatory. You fainted in my arms." Constance explained.

"Who is looking after Star? Aren't you supposed to be with her?" Asked Mildred.

"Mother and Dad are with her, putting her to bed in the nursery." Constance replied.

"Won't she keep them up?" Mildred wondered.

"They have both been parents longer than I have been. They know what they are doing." Constance told her.

Isolt and Tabby were getting to know each other. Tabby may not have been very intelligent, but he seemed to be getting on quite well with the kitten.

"I will be right back, love. I'm going to go to my room to get Morgana so that she and Selene can get acquainted." Constance said as she stroked her kitten. She got up and walked to her dormitory, retrieving Morgana. She returned to Mildred's room. She sat down with both her cat and kitten in her lap. Morgana sniffed at the kitten, beginning to groom her after a moment.

Selene purred as the elder cat groomed her. Morgana seemed to have taken on the role of mother cat to Selene. Constance had thought that Morgana would be jealous of the kitten since she had been Constance's cat since Constance was in Witch school. She was a very old cat indeed. Constance was worried about her since she was an elderly cat.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four: La Morte De Morgana**

The next morning, Constance awoke to start her routine with Star and check on Mildred. She heard the sound of yowling coming from Selene and wondered what was wrong with the kitten. She hurriedly went to Selene to shush her and found the limp form of Morgana.

"MORGANA!" Constance cried out, distressed. The elderly cat's eyes were open but her body was very still. Samantha and Constantine had heard their daughter and rushed to her room with little Star. Amelia was close behind.

Selene was huddled by Morgana. Her distressed cries seemed to say that even though it had been a short time in which she and Morgana had been acquainted, she appeared to have lost her best friend.

Amelia knelt to check and see if Morgana was still breathing. Constance picked up Selene and held the distraught kitten close. After a moment, Amelia closed Morgana's eyes.

"Constance...She's gone. I'm so very sorry." She said.

Constance gulped, tears streaming down her face.

"Can I...Can I have a moment to say goodbye, Amelia?" She asked.

"Of course..." Amelia said, placing a comforting hand on her Deputy's shoulder. Constance placed Selene in Amelia's arms. She fondled Morgana's ears.

"I will never forget you, Morgana. I love you." She told her, hoping that the spirit of Morgana could hear her , and if there were such things as spirits.

Constance placed a kiss on Morgana's head, holding the still form close for a moment. Taking a breath, she rose carefully from the floor. Samantha took the lifeless form of Morgana in her arms.

"We will have her cremated, Constance. She was your closest friend. She was family." She said. Constance nodded silently as she took Selene in her arms, scratching behind the little kitten's ears.

"I know you did not know Morgana long, but I hope that you will be just as well trained as her. I know you will be...I will make Morgana proud, that is if a cat can be proud of her Mistress." She told her. Selene mewed rather forlornly.

Constance placed her on the bed and took Star in her Arms. Amelia and the others left the room. Constance had been sitting on her bed for a half hour when Mildred came in, wobbling a bit on her feet as she was still very sick.

"Mildred, you should be in bed. You're ill." Constance told her.

"Miss Cackle told me about Morgana, Aunt Constance. I'm sorry." Mildred touched her Aunt's shoulder.

"She was my best friend..." Constance gulped. "She was even there for me when I was tortured."

"I know...She was a very loyal cat. I know you will never forget her." Mildred said.

"No, I won't..." Constance agreed.

"Star seems to be wondering what is going on. She just went silent." She said.

"Then tell her...tell her about your best friend." Mildred urged.

Constance looked down at Star.

"Mummy lost her best friend today, Princess. Morgana died, Star. Morgana was a very special cat. She was loyal to Mummy and did everything exactly as taught." She told the baby. "When you are older, I will help you find a cat of your own to train and love."

Constance proceeded to tell Star all about Morgana. Star seemed to be listening intently to the story. Constance told her how she had been given Morgana as a kitten when she was just graduating witch academy. Morgana had helped shape the woman she'd become by being there for her to talk to whenever Hecketty Broomhead had hurt her. She'd felt that Morgana had listened to her whenever she vented about her Grandmother.

Star looked as though she were about to cry because of the change of emotions. She sensed when Mummy was sad and she didn't like it. Constance took Star into the nursery for a change of scenery. Selene followed behind.

"Mummy needs you, Star, to help her get through this. Holding you makes Mummy feel like she will be able to deal with the loss of Morgana. You make things better for Mummy." She told her."Your cousin Mildred is an Alchemist. She will help to protect you against Mistress Broomhead. That vile woman will not set one foot near my Star, ever."

Constance spent the day grieving silently for her beloved companion. But as she had said, Star's presence made her feel a lot better than if she did not have a child and this had happened. She wiped at her eyes, trying to will herself to be or at least appear happy for Star.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five: The End of Hecketty Broomhead**

**Author's Note: A big thank you to Witchpearl for her idea of exactly how to end Hecketty's life. I wasn't sure how to di it so she and I brainstormed plausible ideas together. Thank you!**

Later that day, Constance had decided that she'd done enough moping around so she got up with Star. Mildred was still very sick and Constance was worried about her. She was still afraid Millie could have another seizure because of Mistress Broomhead. At the mere thought of that vile woman, Constance sensed that far away, someone very powerful was going to die. But who was it? And why did she of all people sense this?

She walked down the corridor, puzzled by what she had felt. She went to find Amelia and her mother. Maybe they would know. Samantha and Miss Cackle were in the Staffroom.

"Excuse me, Headmistress, Mother. I am sorry if I am interrupting something but I have this strange sensation that a powerful witch far away from us will die soon." She said.

Samantha looked up. "I have the same sensation. That can only mean one thing. But we have to see Mildred to be sure."

"You don't mean that it could be...Mistress Broomhead?" Constance asked, shocked.

"When a powerful witch dies, those in their bloodline can feel it. When Persephone was killed, I sensed it and so did Millie from what she told me. Did you feel it as well?" Samantha inquired.

"Now that you mention it, I did." Constance affirmed.

Samantha's expression darkened. "We must go to Mildred now." She said. "There isn't a moment to waste."

The three of them went to Mildred's dormitory.

Mildred was flat on her back, wide-eyed and perspiring. She too sensed a certain person's impending doom. She began to shake and blink rapidly as her body began to convulse in the worst seizure of her life. Moving quickly, Samantha slipped an Ativan tablet under Millie's tongue as she began to time it.

Constance rolled Mil onto her side to prevent choking.

"There is only one explanation. Mistress Broomhead is about to die and Millie can sense it." She said.

Meanwhile, Hecketty Broomhead's magic had just been drained from her as further punishment for the things she had done. A shadowy figure loomed over her.

"Hecketty Helen Broomhead, for your vile actions towards your family, you will die. You have been sentenced to death as you are now sensing." It spoke.

"You have stripped me of my magic and now I am going to die?" Mistress Broomhead asked.

"Yes, no witch, not even Agatha Cackle has tortured her own family they way you have. Consider this just punishment for the vile deeds you have done. A witch or wizard must never harm their family. And you have broken the one rule. There is no hope for you now. Nothing you do or say can save you." The figure replied.

"Samantha...Constance...Mildred...I'm sorry!" Hecketty cried out as a fatal spell was blasted towards her heart. As it hit her, her body seemed to recoil back and arch as it received the full blow. She fell back against the stone floor and lay still. The blackened heart within her ceased beating, and through the figure's magic, her body disintegrated to dust and was no more.

As soon as the punishment was delivered, the figure left, never to be heard from again, unless needed. Call them the executioner of sorts

Back at the Academy, Mildred finally stopped seizing, but because this was the worst one yet, it was unsure if she would make a full recovery. Paramedics had come and were astonished to see her come out of the seizure as she had done before. Her eyes were opened halfway and her lips slightly parted. It was over. They were all finally free.

Constance sensed her old nemesis was no more and was happy that her little girl would never meet that cruel woman. Star was safe. The hold Mistress Broomhead had on all of them was broken.


End file.
